What Happens in Death City, Stays in Death City
by DtK'sWife
Summary: Chibi runs away just to find out there's more trouble out there for her in Death City. Will she be able to get through this? Rated T for swearing. OCxKid, collab fanfic with xXLaineTheWitchXx. Story sounds better than summary, promise! Review, please? Image was drawn by me!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't know why but I'm so worried of posting this on here. It's probably because I only share my fanfics with close friends & relatives. LOL. I probably sound like a complete noob compared to all you pro writers I see on here ;_; gaah...

So yeah, this is pretty much an OCxKid thing. Please don't hate me. D: I promise, it's not bad at all. It's actually a collab fanfic with one of my good friends, xXLaineTheWitchXx. She'll be posting parts of her story soon.

I swear you guys, I never wanted to write a fanfic like this but no. My fangirl instincts got to me. ;_; Waah...

Alright, so HERE WE GO. First fanfic ever posted!~ Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

It's midnight. Now's my chance, I thought. I grabbed my bag that I packed the majority of my clothes in & opened my window. "Goodbye, Father," I mumbled in a tone somewhat that was somewhat sad. I jumped out & landed on my feet. I can finally run away to Death City like I've always wanted & investigate the town for Mama. She'll be so proud of me. I have my advantages for having a human soul with the powers & abilities of a witch. Something I actually enjoy about myself.

"Attempting to sneak away again, meow?" my cat purred, approaching me from the shadows of the trees in our yard.

"Don't worry, Epsie. I'm positive I'll make it there this time. I'll be back soon," I whispered. With those words, I dashed away from home.

All my life, my parents have been doubting of me. They did nothing but doubt my goals & achievements. I'm going to prove them wrong tonight, especially Mama. I'll finally have the respect I've always wanted from her.

Soon enough, I got tired of running. I stopped & walked a bit before taking a break. I was in the middle of a desert. I closed my eyes & sighed in irritation. "Now that I've used up all my magic energy just to help me last that long with running, I'll have to wait until tomorrow for it to recharge!" I complained. "How smart of me to do that. Now I don't have a way to protect myself if a kishin appears! Oh no, I'm really screwed…"

I threw myself onto the ground, landing on my bottom. "Why did I use up all my magic energy! I hate being a half witch sometimes!" I got up & continued my walk. I thought I saw something from where I was sitting. As I got closer & closer, I was able to identify it more easily.

I had finally reached Death City.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just here to tell you. Liz & Patti barely have any dialogue in this fanfic at all. I'm kind of ashamed of that. XD Oh gosh... _ It all revolves around Kid &Chibi. How amazinggg. Oh, & I'm sorry if I don't really keep them in character ;_; sorry in advance.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

I entered the city in delight. I have to admit, it's kind of like candy to my eyes. I looked around for an alley I could possibly rest in. I found one that seemed peaceful...

It was a bad idea to walk in there. Before I knew it, I was the meal for a kishin. I had no way to protect myself, so I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping someone would come to my rescue before it was too late. Just when I thought my life was going to end for sure, a bullet came by, nearly hitting the kishin. The kishin's attention went to the direction the bullet came from. The bullet wasn't really a regular bullet you'd see from any old gun, the bullet was made out of a soul's wavelengths.

While the kishin was distracted, I tried to escape. There was still no hope for me. A young man walked in, out from the shadows in which the bullet came from. He was quite handsome, really!

"It's a bit late out now. What's a kishin like you doing, attacking a young lady like her?" he snickered. Wait wait wait... He seems familiar!

"HEY I KNOW YOU! Aren't you the Lord Death's son? You're that one guy whose so obsessed with symmetry!" the words slipped out of my mouth. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Maybe I should just shut up for the rest of the night. A sweat drop formed on his head.

"Yep, that's me alright... Death the Kid," he answered. He was still calm & collected.

"When will I finally be able to eat this human? Will the two of you just shut up?" the kishin said in his raspy voice in an irritated tone.

He opened his mouth wide open & was ready to swallow me whole. The breath that came from him was quite disgusting, what made it worse was that he was right in my face. I let out a cry of fear, even though I knew Kid was already there to help me. He went into action & started shooting at the kishin aimlessly. I could tell it damaged that disgusting thing a whole lot. Finally, the kishin turned around & attempted to swallow Kid instead. Before he could do that, Kid stuck his gun into the kishin's mouth & shot it once more.

"You asymmetrical piece of shit," he mumbled. It was over for the kishin. My eyes widened with excitement. I didn't know how else to thank him.

"Wow... U-um, thanks for helping me out of there!" I said, following him around.

"No problem. What's your name?" he replied to me. It didn't seem to bother him that I was following.

"Chibi. Just call me Chibi," I answered in a polite manner.

"The name suits you. You're cute & short in size," he teased. I punched him in the arm.

"WHATEVER! Don't remind me that I'm short, it's quite annoying!" I shouted, face turning red. He covered my mouth with his hand.

"Quiet down, you might attract more kishins here," he scolded.

"Oh, sorry. Hey, ummm... Can I ask you something?" I said, in a much more quiet voice of course. "Yes, what is it?"

"Well, ummm... I'm a runaway. I don't really live here in Death City. I came here because I hated my life at home & this place always fascinated me. Is it alright if I... Stay at your place? I know we've just met & everything…" I hesitated to say it. I'm probably just going to end up making a fool of myself too. This is so embarrassing!

"Ooh la la! Kid's got a girlfriend!" one of his weapons, Patti, teased. She just made it feel even more awkward for me.

"Oh! Um, yeah. Sure, I'm fine with it," he answered, really quietly though. I sighed in relief.

"Thanks so much Kid," I muttered. We barely know each other & all of this is happening already. Things are going by way too fast…

There was nothing but silence for the rest of our walk together. When we reached his place, we started talking again.

"Here we are," he said as he opened the door to the house, or should I say mansion.

I walked in & I was quite surprised of how big it was. Did he keep this place organized all by himself!

"Wow... Everything is so organized & perfect!"

He turned around & smiled at me, "Symmetry is everything, isn't it? Here, follow me. I'll show you to the room you'll be staying in for now."

We walked up the stairs into a hallway. He opened up a door & led me inside the room. It was huge, the bedroom looked as if it were made for royalty! "Are you sure this is the guest's room! It looks as if it were made for some kind of a princess!" I exclaimed, still fascinated by the mansion he lived in. I hopped onto the bed & laid down.

"It's pretty cool around here, huh? Well, I guess I'm going to bed now. I'll see you tomorrow when I get home from school," Kid said, "Goodnight." I wonder where his room is... He's going to end up acting like an older brother while I'm around. I've been having a lot of nightmares lately.

I got up from my bed & ran for Kid. I wanted to tell him about the whole nightmare thing, but as soon I was out in the hall, I was already lost. "Maybe I should just wait until tomorrow," I muttered to myself. I headed back to my room & threw my body onto the bed. I decided to fall asleep with the lights on. I wonder what it'll be like living with Kid...


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

I woke up the next day during the afternoon. I was asleep for quite a while. I got up from my bed & grabbed my bag. I decided it would be a good time to put my clothes away into the dresser here. While I was at it, I pulled out my brush & got myself ready for the day.

I headed down the stairs, surprised I didn't get lost in his house this time. I walked into the living room. Everything in this house was symmetrical. I looked around for the kitchen, but then I decided I should just wait for Kid to show me around the house instead. I walked back to the room I was in.

"There's nothing to do while Kid's gone. I might as well practice my magic & just meditate," I sighed. I sat on the ground in front of my bed & began to calm my mind. Closing my eyes, I started to think of the things I've been proud of in my life. Those things always help me focus & make my magic stronger.

Soon enough, I could tell I was floating above the ground.

"This is just perfect," I whispered to myself. I suddenly felt Kid's soul enter the house. I quickly opened my eyes & dropped back down onto the ground. I have to act normal before he walks in. My door opened & there I saw Kid.

"Hey, you're home early!" I said in my usual happy tone of voice.

"I came home early to check on you. Last night, Liz told me you were screaming in your sleep but as soon as she came in to check on you, you were okay again. Is there anything wrong?" he asked, sitting in front of me on the bed. I did & said nothing & stared directly down. I started to sob, maybe even cry. He reached out for me & hugged me.

Tears started to fall out from my eyes. "I've been having a lot of n-nightmares lately," I cried, "I'd wake up screaming or crying. Sometimes I'm fine when I wake up but then I find out I've still been screaming."

I don't know why, but it all slipped out of me, all to a stranger I barely even know. "It's going to be okay," he whispered.

I calmed down from my crying & I was able to talk again without any struggles.

"Hey, Kid. If you have any missions, please don't be scared to take me with you," I suggested.

He looked at me in shock.

"I can't do that! They could be too dangerous for you!" he shouted, unintentionally.

"Don't underestimate someone as wimpy looking as me. I must tell you something," I started, "I'm a half witch, but please don't tell. I promise you, I'm not one with evil schemes." I got up from the bed.

"Hey Kid, do my asymmetrical bangs bother you?" I asked, already knowing what the answer to the question was going to be.

"Yes, yes they do! Why are they only going to one side! It's been driving me INSANE since I first met you!" he pouted. Okay, maybe that wasn't a very good topic to start off with but...

"Now wait, watch this!" I said. He didn't hesitate to stop his little fit. With a snap, all my bangs were cut to a straight line across my forehead. What did my friends call them? Ah, yes. Asian bangs. "For you, I cut my own hair." He looked at me, blushing. He turned around, facing the wall. I could hear him whispering, "Such beautiful symmetry." A sweat drop formed on my head. This kid's really obsessed with symmetry isn't he! Using my telepathy powers, I took my shoe & threw it at him. His focus was on me again.

"So, will you take me on your missions or not?" I grinned. He smiled & nodded. "It's a deal."

I didn't enjoy having my bangs straight across my forehead, so I pinned them up out of my face later that day. I turned to Kid, who seemed to be making sure everything in my room was symmetrical yet again.

"Hey Kid, does your dad even know I'm going to be staying here?" I asked as I brushed my hair. "Um, I don't believe so. I'll have to tell him right now," he said.

After saying that, he walked to an area with an empty space. He did this whole pointing thing with his fingers & there was this bright purple light in the shape of a skull. Soon, Lord Death was visible through that light. I stood by Kid, somewhat nervous.

"Hi Son! What's up? I heard you left school early today! Is everything okay?" he said, all at once.

As for his tone of voice...

He sounds like an over positive happy person! I'm a bit in shock, to tell the truth.

"Ah, yes Father, you heard correctly. I did leave early, but there is nothing wrong. I'm not feeling sick or anything. I just need to tell you something. There's going to be a girl staying at our house for a while. She's a runaway, & I found her in an alley last night. She was almost the snack of a kishin." Kid mentioned.

"Is she the cute young lady standing next to you? You might have a keeper, son!" he yelped.

NOTHING SEEMS TO BOTHER THIS GUY!

"Hi Lord Death! My name's Chibi," I greeted him. I didn't want to give off the impression that I was mute, or shy. I hate being called shy, I AM NOT SHY!

"Nice to meet you there, Chibi! If Kid's causing any trouble for you, just tell me & I'll take care of your problems. I'll see the two of you later, bye!" & with that, the light went away.

"You seem to be getting along with my father well. That's good news," Kid mumbled. I sighed in grief & went out to the hall. I'm in the mood to take a bath.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi guyss. c: I'm here to tell you that my friend that I'm doing this collab fanfic with has FINALLY posted her first chapter of the story! Go check her side of the story out. Her narration is more of an omniscient one, unlike mine. LOL her username is xXLaineTheWitchXx c: Trust me. Her side of the story is WAY better than mine! c;

So yeah. If you want the story to make more sense, start reading her story too. Thank you &enjoy! ~

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

I quickly ran the hallway to the bathroom. Hopefully, Kid wouldn't walk into the bathroom anytime sooner since I had no idea how to lock the doors. Stupid me.

I turned the water on & used my magic when it came to the bubbles. I then took the towel off that was wrapped around my body & got into the tub. I haven't felt so relaxed in forever. I don't think I noticed at first, but I nearly fell asleep. What brought me to wake up was...

The sound of the doors opening.

My eyes opened completely & I nearly jumped from the sight of Kid.

"DEATH THE KID, HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!" I yelled as I quickly wrapped my towel around myself & ran for Kid. He seemed to be in shock for seeing me naked for a brief moment of his life. I jumped onto his back & started hitting him as hard as I could.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" he repeated. Soon enough, my towel fell off of me. We were both silent for a moment. I broke that silence.

"AHHHHH MY TOWEL CAME OFF! KID, PLEASE DON'T LOOK!" I shrieked, hesitating to pick it up. It was in between Kid's feet. I could use my magic, but I didn't want to waste it. Kid turned away from the sight of me.

"Pick up your towel & I'll carry you back to your room. I promise, I won't peek," he said in his usual sophisticated tone.

"Well, I'll be damned," I whispered.

I quickly picked up the towel & hopped onto his back, surprised by how mature Kid was. He's really warm...

While he was carrying me back to my room, he apologized to me, "I'm sorry for sneaking up on you like that. I swear, I didn't know you were in the tub! I thought someone had just left the lights on so I came in to turn them off."

I sighed. "It's alright Kid. I'm okay with it now."

My voice was soft, just like how his was with me. "I should be the one apologizing anyway. I was hitting you & everything even though it was my fault I didn't know how to lock the doors," I said, even quieter than before.

Kid had reached my room & set me down on my bed. "I'll see ya later. I'm going to go cook dinner now, okay? Liz, Patti & Father should be home soon," he said. And with that, he was gone.

After I finished putting clothes on & fixing my hair, I went downstairs & helped Kid cook the food. It was fun to help him out using my magic powers, mwahahaha.

"Hey... Kid," I started. I don't think I was going to end up finishing my sentence though.

"Yeah? What is it?" he looked up at me from his cooking pan. I stared at him blankly for a while then shook my head.

"N-nevermind. It was a stupid question anyway," I continued. C'mon Chibi, don't tell me you're growing feelings for Kid! Epsie's contacting me through telepathy. I don't think I feel like talking to her.

After dinner with Lord Death & everyone else, Kid had showed me around the mansion a little more. I found out where his room was. It turns out his was just across the hall from mine.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: LOLOLOL... So Kid really seems out of character in some part of this chapter... Originally, I made him have a nosebleed in some part but then I was like "No that seems WAY too out of character." because of his maturity. So yeah, hope you enjoy. c:

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

I woke up from a nightmare. My cheeks were covered in tears & I wanted to scream. I got up from my bed & headed for Kid's room. As soon as I opened his door, he awoke. He sat up from his bed.

"What's wrong Chibi?" His voice was soothing to hear.

"K-Kid, I had another nightmare," I sobbed. I got into the bed with him & I fell asleep with his arms wrapped around me. The tears soon stopped as well.

The next morning, I woke up seeing Kid's sleeping face. His arm was still tightly wrapped around me, maybe a bit tighter than before. I giggled & slowly pulled my arm out. I started poking at his nose, not suspecting him to wake up.

I was wrong, like usual.

He woke up & grinned. "It's about time you woke up, sleepyhead," he said to me.

"SLEEPYHEAD? Didn't I wake up before you?" I said to him. I tried to get myself to sit up, but Kid's arm kept me down beside him.

"Nope, I woke up before you. That's the only reason why my arm was so much tighter around you than it was when you came in here last night," Kid said.

Heh, he's so cute.

"Is anyone else awake?" I mumbled. He shook his head. So no one but us were awake. Must be really early in the morning! I hugged him back, not knowing why I decided to do it. I wrapped my arm around him behind his neck.

"So Chibi, what was your nightmare about last night? You're worrying me," he said softly. I looked at him, his hair was messy like mine. I tried not to make eye contact, who knows how weird it could've been.

"I had a dream my friends found me here in Death City. They found out I've been living with you & they tried to kill you. They ended up doing so, that's why I was crying so bad," I muttered. I often didn't tell people about my dreams, but Kid was not an exception. Kid held me closer, my head now settling on his chest.

"It's okay now. I'll protect you," he whispered in my ear.

We laid there, hugging each other until we fell asleep again. I think I really am starting to like Kid a lot. What is this thumping in my chest while we touch? I've never felt anything like it before...

Kid & I woke up together this time.

"Hey. I'll take you out. We should probably get ready now but..." his voice faded away.

"I don't want you to let go of me," the words slipped out from my mouth. Not again, Chibi. Why'd you do it! Always speaking my mind… Tsk tsk tsk.

"Yeah, neither do I. Maybe we can stay here & just talk for a bit more," he replied. It wasn't the reply I was expecting, but it was better. I want to know how Kid really feels about me, I'm scared to

ask & find out the truth myself. I guess I'm going to extend my stay here in Death City just for Kid. I wonder where'd I'd be if I didn't put my effort to going here. "Hey Kid, can I get up? I want to look around your room!" I asked. He smiled & agreed to let go of me. "Hey, you should sit up too," I pouted. He sat up like I said so, but he seemed confused on why. I quickly pecked him on the cheek, got up & started running around the room. I burst into a giggle storm & Kid still sat on his bed as if he were paralyzed. I slowly walked up to him &...

"Gotcha!" Kid shouted as he grabbed my arm & started tickling me non-stop!

"NOO! Anything but the t-tickles!" I laughed, nearly bursting into tears.

"It's your punishment for running away from me!" he joked. I've never had so much fun in my life, not even with my friends. Moments later, he stopped. We both were out of energy from laughing. So much has happened & it's only still morning.

"Well? Aren't you going to take me out to go somewhere later?" I asked, laying down on Kid's stomach. He shrugged his shoulders.

"If you still want to, that is," he answered.

"I'll go get ready now!" I shouted, getting up.

"I'll race you to the bathroom!" Kid shouted.

He got up & followed. I ran as fast as I could but in the end he still reached the bathroom before me. I swear he was probably using cheats on me (damn his mobility skills). We opened it at the same time & found Liz & Patti taking a bath together. Kid & I stared at each other & exchanged looks.

"WE'RE SO SORRY FOR DISTURBING YOU TWO!" we both shouted at the same time & slammed the doors shut.

"Truth is, the bathroom doesn't really have a lock to it at all. You're just going to need to pray for privacy," Kid mentioned. I sighed, irritated by the fact he didn't tell me this before.

"You just now decide to point this out to me? Oh well, I'll get used to these kinds of things easily," I answered. I don't think he noticed I saw his face light up. This is going to get a bit awkward.

I kept myself in my room reading manga books as I waited for the bathroom to be empty. Just as I thought I could finally use it, Kid was in there taking a bath. He noticed me at the door with nothing but my towel on.

"Oh, hey Chibi! Care to join?" he teased. I took it seriously just to mess with him.

"I'd love to," I giggled. He was in shock. I ran into the bathroom, closing the doors behind me.

"No Chibi, I didn't actually mean it!" he shouted. I jumped into the tub, letting go of my towel before I did. After the water calmed down, I made a thick layer of bubbles.

"Don't worry Kid, I know you didn't mean it. I just love to mess with people!" I laughed. He couldn't take his eyes off of me. "Um, Kid?"

We stood there, staring at each other in silence for a long time.

"Hey Kid, is it alright if I get out of the tub now? I mean, it's already been a long time since we've been in the water. My skin's getting all wrinkly & soggy," it was nothing but an exaggeration. He still didn't bother to answer. Another silence arose.

"Chibi, can I... Hug you?" Kid asked so sudden.

"Um, sure. I don't mind even though we're both kinda naked here," I responded. He spread his arms. I got up, trying not to expose my chest, & hugged him. It was kind of weird, since I was trying to avoid his little "worm" too. Just as Kid & I were hugging, the door was slammed open.

There stood the very Lord Death. Both Kid & I panicked.

"Oh just look at my son! Years ago, I had to help you take a bath. Now you're here, taking baths with a girl! They grow up so fast," he said & with that, he closed the doors again & left.

"Lord Death's pretty laid back," I sighed. I turned around to see Kid staring at my bottom.

"PERVERT!" I yelled. I got up & got out of the tub, not caring about what he saw. I grabbed my towel & stomped away. As cute as he is, I have my flaws about him.

"Wait, Chibi, where are you going?" Kid called after me. "

To my room. Why? Do you want me to stay a little longer just so you can sit there & enjoy yourself? Well, I'm not jumping back into that water so.." I started to mumble. I didn't think I noticed it, but I lost grip on my towel & I dropped it again. I don't know why I didn't notice it any sooner. I didn't even mind that Kid was watching! I shook my head & regained myself. I saw Kid's eyes widened.

"THAT'S AS CLOSE AS YOU'RE GETTING, KID!" I shouted. Using my magic, I got my towel again & walked out of the bathroom. Why did I just do what I did back there?

"Chibi, you love Kid," Epsie's voice echoed in my head.

"Shut up, Epsie. You don't have the right to be saying such things like that," I said strictly.

"He is an annoyance to our operation. Don't you want to help your Mama?" she taunted. I ignored her. You're the only annoyance there is, Epsie. I can't believe you. I don't even want to help Mama anymore.

Later that day, Kid came into my room near nighttime. I was busy drawing, of course. "Hey, Father said we're going to be out patrolling the city. There's been an increase of the kishins lurking around here," he explained, leaning casually onto the door frame.

"Alrighty, I'll go get ready!" I answered enthusiastically. He smiled at me & left. We're finally going to have some action.

It's what I've been waiting for.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: OH MY GOSH. You guys, I'm so sorry with the alternating of the short chapters & the long chapters. orz I never noticed this until I saw my word count. Aren't I just amazing...? Lol, I'm so sorry once again..

Enjoy! c:

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

Kid & I ran out of the house, ready for anything to get at us. He even had Liz & Patti in weapon form just in case.

"So what's your specialty?" he asked as we walked through an alley.

"Not much. I can sense souls, shoot magic from my hands, telekinesis. I can even use my magic to create a weapon of my own," I explained to him.

"KID, ARE WE SERIOUSLY PARTNERED WITH A WITCH!" Liz panicked. Both Kid & I shushed her. "

It's supposed to be kept a secret. I even promised her," he whispered. Liz seemed to calm down after that.

"I sense something," I muttered. Kid stared at me in amazement.

"I do too, but it's faint & it seems far away. Can you really sense it from this far?" he whispered heavily. I shook my head & created a ball of magic with my hands. I shot at the shadows of the alley in front of us. I closed my eyes & waited for that ball to be popped.

"It's in the shadows," I whispered. Kid aimed his pistols at the shadow alley & fired. A kishin appeared, coming for Kid. I froze it in mid-air.

"I don't think soo," I scoffed. I jumped & touched it on the head. It was quite a horrifying sight, the kishin was disgusting. A moment after I touched it, the kishin came crashing down onto the ground. That was the end of it. I fell back down to the ground & landed on my feet. I grabbed the kishin's soul & held it for Kid.

"That's an example of how strong my magic can be, although it's limited. Here, you can have the soul for your weapons," I said. Patti happily accepted the soul, since Liz already had one more than she did.

"You're quite powerful! You can be an amazing addition to this group," Kid mumbled. I smiled at him.

"Yeah, thanks! Let's keep going." We continued our walk around Death City.

It got tiring every now & then whenever a kishin would pop up.

"How many kishins did your Father say we were supposed to defeat?" I asked, arms crossed behind my head.

"He said to get at least 10 every weekend night," Kid replied.

So that means we have one kishin left to go... !

"There! There's the last one! It just finished a poor innocent soul," I pointed out. It was another one of those really ugly ones. I felt it's soul wave length, I was terrified. "Kid, be careful. He's really powerful," I added, backing away somewhat.

"No worries, he'll be an easy one for me," he said with confidence. Kid jumped down from roof we were on. He took his skateboard with him just in case he landed a hard fall. He's going to end up hurting himself if he goes alone!

I jumped down, following him. I had quite a bit of magic left, so this could be a bit risky.

"Kishin, your soul is our's!" Kid shouted along with Liz & Patti. He started shooting at the kishin aimlessly. He didn't cause much damage just by doing that. I felt bad for doing nothing but watch, then again I'm trying to save my magic. The kishin got a hold of Kid & threw him at a wall. He was hurt!

"KID!" I ran after him. The kishin was about to give the final blow, but I'm not going to let that happen. I jumped in front of Kid & shot out a beam of light that consumed the rest of my magic energy. The kishin was now nothing but a soul.

"Chibi You did it!" Kid shouted from behind me. I was glad he recovered.

I couldn't take it. Draining out my magic like that made me lose my consciousness. I collapsed & fell to the ground.

"CHIBI!" Kid shouted.

His voice was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Another short chapter. :c Sorry guysss. anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

I woke up in Kid's room again. I'm guessing he carried me all the way here. "What happened?" I whispered to myself. I sat up & saw Kid entering the room. I guess he changed into his pajamas. His shirt wasn't fully buttoned, which I found really attractive.

"You should probably change your clothes too," he said, almost in a whisper.

"No problem!" I said in a cheerful tone. I snapped my fingers & the clothes I normally slept in came onto me. A sweat drop came from Kid.

"You & your damn magic acts," he sighed. I giggled.

"I can't help it! My laziness gets the best of me," I answered. He laid down by me on the bed. I was still sitting up.

"Why don't you lay down too?" he asked. I did as he said, I don't know why, but I had the feeling he seems to be acting weird...

Kid put his arm around me. We talked in the darkness. The question finally came out of my mouth.

"You aren't really Kid, are you?"

The Kid I was laying down with started to snicker uncontrollably. The room around us started leaking black blood. What's going on? I looked at Kid. His eyes were red, as if an evil possessed him. I was really scared now.

"Chibi, it's Epsie. I took over Kid's body, meaning I killed him," Epsie said through Kid. Tears started forming in my eyes.

"Why did you kill him!" I yelped.

Epsie did nothing but laugh at me.

I got up & started throwing my magic at her, not caring if it did any damage or not.

"By trying to damage me, you're damaging Kid," she roared.

I formed a scythe using my magic & slashed the body. Epsie escaped the body & returned to her cat form. I was slashing Kid.

"KID, NO!" I cried. I burst into tears with Kid's corpse in my arms. "Why did you kill him Epsie? You knew that I love him!" I shouted. I can't believe this was happening.

"You can join him," she whispered. She extended her tail & it went through my chest, ripping my heart out.

My very own screaming had awoken me. It was just another bad dream. This time Kid rushed into my room. Tears were overflowing from my eyes. He wrapped me around his arms. It made my crying calm down a bit. It was still hard for me to stop.

"It's okay Chibi. Everything will be alright. I'm here," Kid whispered into my ear.

He picked me up & took me into his room. I was still crying, but not as much as before.

"I could tell you really had a bad nightmare this time," he mumbled. He wrapped his arms around me, like he did yesterday night & kissed me on the forehead.

"I'm scared to lose you," I whispered. I was still sobbing, it made it hard for me to talk. "Don't leave me like all my friends do."

I felt Kid's hug get even tighter. "I promised you I'd protect you. I'm not going to forget that promise," he whispered. I wanted to tell him I love you, but it's still too early. I can't do it yet. I know for sure that he's an important part of me now.

Later on, we both dozed off. Even I was able to fall asleep with my sobbing going on. I hope everything will be better in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. It was really early in the morning. Kid's arms were once again wrapped around me. I smiled just from the thought of it. His warmth was my only true heat source. I stayed in bed just to cuddle with him, waiting until he woke up since I really couldn't go back to sleep. You know, I've always wondered how old Kid was. It's hard for me to even try to guess, it's probably because of how mature he is. I pulled out my arm & began to play with Kid's hair. I've always wondered what the white lines in his hair were for. Soon enough, he woke up.

"G'morning Captain Sleepyhead!" I teased. He smiled & got up.

"Hey, my friends are coming over. I've told them about you & they said they'd love to meet you sometime & that sometime is today," he explained to me. I sat up & stared at Kid.

"I'll go on & take a bath right away!" I said, running towards his door. He grabbed me by the arm before I could take a step outside his door.

"Let me join you, okay?" he chuckled. I smiled & nodded.

Ever since the incident from yesterday...

I guess I'm going to have to get used to this as well.

I got into the tub before Kid this time. I didn't bother putting in any bubbles. I'm saving my magic just in case any of his friends decide to be difficult or annoying with me.

As soon as Kid got into the tub, we had quite the conversation. He really is mature, being able to see a girls' bare body without really reacting to a nosebleed.

"Hey Kid, how old are you anyway?" I asked. It's been a question lurking in my mind for a while now. Kid answered without any hesitation.

"I'm fourteen."

Wow, I was seriously even starting to think he could be sixteen. Facepalm moment. Is he really that mature...?

"Oh, that's neat. I'm just a year younger than you are! I'm thirteen," I said.

We just kept talking about numbers after that. I found out his favorite number was 8, because of its symmetry. As if I didn't see that whole symmetry thing coming.

"Doesn't Liz or Patti take baths with you?" I asked. I was just plain curious to know, I SWEAR.

"No, they don't. Besides, if I did take a bath with either of them it would just be regretful. They'd do nothing but annoy me at a time of relaxation," he explained to me. Ah, no wonder...

After Kid & I got out of the tub, we both got ready. When I walked out of my room, someone at the door was knocking.

"They're here, Kid!" I shouted.

He walked out of his room wearing this light red shirt with a collared black shirt on top of it. Shit, he's really trying to get to me, I thought. I also noticed his light red shirt wasn't symmetrical. It's the apocalypse...

He walked down the stairs as I slid down using the railing. We both walked to the door & Kid opened it. There were 4 other kids standing at the doorway. I hate to socialize sometimes, I thought. I quickly went to the couch in the living room & sat down, leaving the rest of the talking to Kid.

Kid sat next to me & introduced each one of them to me. He pointed at a girl with a dirty blond hair & pigtails. She sat next to this guy that had white hair who looked rather scary, but still really cute.

"Chibi, this is Maka. Right next to her is her weapon, Soul," Kid said. I stared at them both, identifying their souls.

"Hey, Maka. My ten-year-old sister has the same name as you! And what kind of a weapon does Soul turn into? Oh, sorry. I can't believe I forgot to introduce myself! My name's Chibi, glad to meet you!" I hesitated to speak. This is going to set up a bad first impression of me. Maka's name suddenly reminded me of home. I had a younger sister named Maka, as I mentioned earlier. She's with Mama though, so she & I have no contact with eachother.

"Soul can turn into a scythe. Soon enough, he's going to be a Death Scythe! One of the most powerful ones, that is," Maka answered enthusiastically. I could tell she was really determined to turn Soul into one of Lord Death's weapons.

"Oh, that's cool! Is it alright if I can se-"

I was interrupted by some annoying voice.

"Hey, why is all your attention on her? Don't you see? I'm the biggest star in this room! I'm Black Star!" it blurted.

I turned over to the guy with the spiky sky blue hair.

The really pretty girl sitting next to him had apologized for him being so disruptive.

"Why can't he apologize for himself? Does he need a black eye to match him name?" I asked, in a somewhat murderous tone.

"Woah, Kid. You're living with a chick that's got some guts to say something like that about a star. Let's take this over to the basketball court, shall we?" he replied. I nodded my head.

"It's a challenge & I'm going to win it," I said, standing up from my seat.

Everyone else got up & headed to the court.

"YAHOO! Now I can show off my assassin skills to her!" I could hear Black Star shouting in excitement.

"Chibi, you don't know what you're getting into!" Kid said, grabbing on my arm. "You're going to expose yourself!"

"Kid, don't say that. I'm going to win this without exposing myself. If I do, it will be safe to tell them. They seem to be trustworthy anyways," I snapped. My words got to him & he finally understood me.

"I'm still going to be there to protect you."

I stared at him & smiled.

"Thanks, Kid. Now c'mon, let's go. They're probably waiting for us," I said.

I grabbed his hand & we both dashed out the door. We were far behind the group, but I didn't mind since I was with Kid.

It was now time for the little fight to start. Black Star stood at one side of the court while I stood on the opposite side.

"I'm ready for this!" I shouted.

Black Star started by running towards me, his hand in a fist. The punch landed, but it did no damage to me. I absorbed the energy from his punch & made it into magic energy. I grinned.

"She didn't even flinch!" Maka shouted in surprise.

This is what I get for not being a full human.

I dashed up to him & touched his stomach.

"Ha! Do you think just by poking me like that, you can defeat me? Don't you get it, I'm Black Star!" he laughed.

"You're such an arrogant little bastard. Just wait," I said in a calm tone.

He was soon flying through the air. He even broke through the wall that surrounded the basketball court.

"YOU CAN'T JUST UNDERESTIMATE PEOPLE LIKE THAT!" I shouted.

He managed to come back through the dust of the broken concrete wall. His shouting gave it away. Black Star can sure put up a fight, but not one that was good enough to rid of me. He jumped into the air, charging up another punch. I got away from where I was & kicked my leg down, sending Black Star shooting to the ground. I landed back onto the ground, not a single scratch on me. I cracked my neck.

"Just give it up already," I said, grinning.

It's Black Star, who am I kidding?

He got up from where he crashed & ran for me again. I turned around & kicked him. He was too easy. Black Star fell onto the ground once more & that was the end of him.

"BLACK STAR!" Tsubaki ran after him.

He's quite useless; I don't understand why she'd care so much for him. I must say though, he's unique.

"You've got a nice technique, but your physical attacks are weak against me," I murmured. I sat by Kid, Soul, & Maka. They all complimented me on being strong enough to beat up someone like Black Star. It shouldn't be too surprising. He was going against a half witch.

Later on in the day when Kid wasn't paying attention to us, I had told the rest of the group I had been a half witch. Kid didn't found out later on, he was a bit angry at me. He ended up forgiving me though, since I used my puppy-dog face on him

After a long day hanging out with all of my new friends, it was now time for us to go home.

"I'll get you next time Chibi! I was only going easy on you because you're a girl!" Black Star shouted.

I giggled & shouted back, "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Black Star!"

I could hear him laughing from far away. We all waved goodbye once more & went inside.

"Speaking of sleeping, is it alright if I just start sleeping in your room? Your hugs always seem to make my nightmares go away!" I said to kid. He smiled & nodded.

"Yeah, sure. I don't mind at all, as long as your nightmares are gone," he replied. I guess it was all from my instinct, but I turned around & hugged Kid.

"I'd probably be dead right now if I never met you," I whispered. He hugged me back.

"It's alright. You're fine now," he replied to me in a whisper.

It's going to be paradise while I'm here.

* * *

A/N: Oh hi guys. I'm putting my author's notes down here because I didn't want any spoilers.

What I was going to say was I'M SO SORRY FOR MAKING BLACK STAR SEEM LIKE A TOTAL WIMP IN THIS CHAPTER. I didn't want to, I just wanted to show off how strong Chibi actually is. XD Yeah... Sorry... ^^;


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hiii guys! Finally, a super duper long chapter! I'll admit it, this chapter was one of my favs! Also, if you haven't already yet... Start reading my friend's (xXLaineTheWitchXx) side of the collab! It'll help make things more clear for you, & her side of the collab is about Kirsten's journey here to Death City & what she has to go through. Alrighty, hope you enjoy both of our stories! ^.^ don't forget to leave a review, even a few nice words could really make my day. (:

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

I sat on Kid's bed as I watched him get ready to go to sleep. He was buttoning up his shirt & had left the last few near his neck unbuttoned. I had already changed into my nightclothes. "Hey. Don't you have school tomorrow?" I asked in worry. I'd have to be bored at home if he does end up going to school, unless I went with him & just decide to go into the Death Room. Bonding time with Lord Death? I don't think so either.

"Yeah, I do. Don't worry though, Father said I could bring you into class with me so you're not stuck at home alone," he explained giving off a smile at the end. I smiled back at him, but it was nothing but a mere weak smile. It faded away quickly.

"What's wrong?" Kid asked. He seemed to notice my smile fading away. To be honest, I don't know what's wrong. There's been so much on my mind lately.

"Kid... Do you ever get this thump in your chest when you're around someone special to you?" I muttered. He stared at me, shocked.

"I-I... Chibi..." he sighed. I shook my head to get the thoughts out.

"N-nevermind. Forget I said anything, okay?" I said, trying to get my smile back. Nothing seemed to be working. Kid approached me, looking serious. I looked up at him, trying to hold the tears back.

"It's better to let things out than to keep them bottled inside of you, y'know," he said to me in a delicate, soft voice. A tear came out from one of my eyes. I quickly wiped it away; I didn't want to have Kid thinking I was nothing but a crybaby. I've done nothing but cry since I got here.

"I don't think you're a crybaby," he whispered. I look up at him in amazement.

"Y-you can read my mind?" I sobbed. He slowly nodded his head & sat by me. "I can't exactly read it, but I know what you're thinking. Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?" he asked, look at me in the eye.

"Th-there is, bu-but I don't know whether or not if it's too early to say it," my voice faded into nothing but inaudible muttering. Kid concentrated on looking at me. I tried not to make eye contact with him, so he couldn't read my mind. I didn't want him to know I love him yet.

"I really can't read what you're trying to say this time," he muttered in disappointment. Success.

He got up & turned the lights off. I lay down & waited for Kid to wrap his arms around me like usual. Of course, when he came back he did so. We laid there together in silence.

"Hey Kid... What exactly do you really think of me? Be honest, please," I whispered, leaning my head against his chest.

"What I think about you? Hmmm," he started. He was silent for a moment, but I was okay with it since I knew he was thinking.

"Well, there's a lot to say about you. You're kind, cute, funny, strong, fragile... I guess what I'm really trying to say is that you're amazing," he said. My eyes widened. I didn't know that's what he thought about me all this time. My heartbeat started racing, my stomach started to feel weak. I could feel my face turning red.

"Well... Th-thank you, Kid," I muttered. Kid chuckled a bit. He kissed me on the forehead. "Goodnight, my princess," he whispered. Pr-princess? I was his... Princess? What's he trying to say? I'll just have to wait until morning.

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" Patti yelled from Kid's door.

"WHAT THE HELL PATTI? DO YOU THINK WE'D WANT TO BE WOKEN UP LIKE THIS!" Kid shouted. I rolled over, taking most of the blankets.

"Such an unpleasant morning," I sobbed. Liz walked by & stopped her tracks as she was about to pass Kid's door.

"Hey, we already took our baths so you two should probably go get in there now," she informed.

"Thank you Liz, for not screaming at us," I mumbled. Kid pulled on my arm & I quickly sat up.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded my head. We both walked over to the bathroom at the same time.

"Patti's not the smartest person in the world, isn't she?" I sighed as I proceeded to take my shirt off. I turned around to see Kid brushing his teeth furiously without a shirt on. Yep, he woke in a bad mood today.

"Yeah, she's not. She can be such a complete idiot sometimes," he said, spitting out the bubbly toothpaste from his mouth. I took out my toothbrush & started to brush my teeth as he did. We finished at the same time.

Of course, I was the first one to get into the tub. Kid got distracted from double checking if the whole room was symmetrical or not.

"KID! If you just stand there like an idiot checking if the room was symmetrical, you're going to be late for school!" I shouted as I splashed some of the water onto him.

"Oh yeah, sorry!" he took off the last of his clothes & finally got into the tub. I sighed in relief as he finally calmed down from his stupid asymmetriphobia.

"What time does school start for you anyway?" I asked, taking some bubbles & blowing them into the air.

"It starts at seven, but I really do think it should start at eight instead," he answered. I bet he just wanted it to start at eight because eight was his favorite number, not for another hour of sleep. The number eight, one of his big obsessions.

Once we were finally out of the house, I twirled around just to see my dress spread out. I hadn't worn this dress since Mama & Papa split up. It was nice wearing the dress, since it was the only thing Mama had ever given to me back when we were still a happy family. Back when I wasn't separated from my sisters... Maka & Kirsten. It was my remembrance of Mama & them. The dress was white with sleeves that stopped at my elbows & had this ribbon-like thing that almost reached the ground when my arms rested on my sides. There was a gold border to the part that would go around my neck & a golden colored bow made out of a thin string on the chest. The skirt of the dress ended right before my knees & the bow that went around right above my waist was a charcoal grey color. I wore white knee high boots to go along with the dress, but it was a witch dress so I could change the color of it whenever I wanted to. Kid watched me as I spun around in the dress. He came up to me & held both of my hands.

"Do you know how to dance?" he asked. I shook my head & giggled.

"Lead the way for me? If that's what you're planning," I said. He nodded his head & we started to sway left & right. He'd spin me around every once in a while. I was trying my best being careful not to step on his feet, which would be really embarrassing.

Kid & I danced until Liz started to shout at us.

"HEY, WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE GOING TO SCHOOL. NOT DANCE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD!" Both Kid & I were startled by her.

We continued our walk to Death Weapon/Meister Academy. Kid & I walked ahead of Liz & Patti, we could still hear them talking very loudly.

"Are they always this loud?" I whispered. Kid nodded his head.

"Sadly. Then again, they're the Thompson Sisters. They grew up on the streets," he said. So they grew up on the streets... Then of course they're going to be ruffians like that.

DWMA. We finally reached it. The school building was huge & of course, symmetrical. "Wow! It's so pretty!" I cried. More eye candy of Death City for me!

Kid & I walked into the hallways. He showed me around so I wouldn't get lost while we were here.

"Hey Kid, is she your girlfriend?" a young man, about the same height & age as Kid, approached us. He was blonde, dressed in a white collared long sleeves shirt & red plaid pants. He had three golden ring ear piercings on one ear & two golden ring piercings on the other. He wore this choker that had small spikes on it. I guess he was cute, but not as cute as Kid.

"No, I'm not his girlfriend. Who are you to be saying such things?" I said to him. I'll speak for Kid this time. He took me by the hand & he slowly kissed it. I was petrified. Who does this guy think he is? I DON'T APPROVE OF SUCH THINGS LIKE THIS! I looked at Kid & I could tell he was getting quite angry.

"My name is Hiro. I am the meister of Excalibur, the holy sword. Could I get your name & shall I take you around the school with me?" he said as if he were trying to charm me. I sighed & decided to play along, just to mess with him.

"Oh, dear Hiro! I can't believe I've just met someone so charming at a time & place like this, it must be destiny! My name is Chibi. It must've been fate for US to be together!" I said, all in my unrealistic girly voice. Only the stupidest of the stupid would fall for a voice like that. I looked over at Kid, who sat down facing the wall.

"Chibi, I can't believe youuu," he sobbed. I laughed at the way he took this. I'm obviously just messing with this Hiro guy.

"Chibi! Let me take you around the school with me, we can take a tour together!" his eyes sparkled. My eyes sparkled with his, until I ruined the moment with my big fat "No." Hiro stared at me with rage & disappointment in his eyes.

"WHAT!" he cried. I made him let go of me & I walked over to Kid.

"I can't believe you didn't hear me to the first time. I said no. Kid's the only one for that job," I said once again. Kid lightened up & looked up at me.

"REALLY!" he cried. I nodded my head.

"Yup! Just look at his piercings, Kid. They're uneven, making him an asymmetrical piece of garbage," I explained. He finally felt good enough to get up. He linked arms with me & looked at Hiro.

"The pretty lady chose me over you," he boasted. Kid stuck his tongue out at Hiro & we left, continuing our tour around DWMA, now skipping around the hallways together.

The bell rang & classes had begun. I sat next to Kid during class, since I didn't know who else to sit next to. The teacher of our class is Dr. Franken Stein, or Stein for short. He was one of the best meisters of the DWMA.

"Today, we have a guest in this class," he announced. He was talking about me, I already knew it. "Please introduce yourself."

I stood up from my seat & took a big, deep breath. "Hi everyone! My name's Chibi. I'm not going to be attending school here, but I will be here as a guest from now on! Please don't mind me," I said, once again using my unrealistic girly voice.

"That didn't sound like you just now," Kid whispered to me. "Whatever!" I whispered back.

"Alright class, so we'll be dissecting an animal today..." This class seems both interesting & boring at the same time. I might as well end up falling asleep here.

Hours passed & the bell had finally rung for lunch break. I was starting to die of starvation. "Is that seriously all you guys do in that class? Sit around & dissect animals?" I asked Kid, who was leading me to the cafeteria.

"That's pretty much how it's been ever since Stein became the teacher of that class. I, of course, wouldn't know how it was like before he was there, since I enrolled late," Kid explained. Agh, so hungry. "It's not really always dissecting, actually. Sometimes, he'd take us out to help practice our abilities & such. That's how some lessons are. We also have some lessons that you take on your own. It's kind of like a test to see how you've been doing," he added. Everything made much more sense to me now.

"They're extra curricular & remedial lessons, right?" I asked, just to make sure I heard things correctly from the people around me. "Yeah, that's right. Those are the two types of lessons that can be assigned."

Kid & I had finally reached the beginning of the lunch line & were able to get food now.. As soon as we did, we sat down at a table & ate quickly. He still had lots to show me at the DWMA.

After we ate, he took me to the Death Room where his Father watched over the school & students during their lessons. As we walked there, we ran into Maka's father, Spirit. He was a Death Scythe.

We didn't really chat with him, we just happened to pass by him. You could tell just by looking at him that he was a huge flirt. I'm surprised Maka can actually put up with him.

We finally ended the tour before the ball rang, which meant success. Kid & I walked back to class but...

"What's wrong Chibi?" Kid asked.

"It's nothing. I'm just going to go home now, alright? I'll see you later," I said, walking towards the exit of the DWMA.

"Chibi, wait. I'll go home with you. I'll go tell Stein I'm leaving," Kid said as he grabbed my arm to keep me from leaving. I smiled & waited for him.

The sun was shining really bright now. It still looked really creepy as it did nothing but laugh all by itself all day, always made me feel bad whenever I do something humiliating in public now. It was getting kind of hot outside too. I spun around in the sun, letting the rays settle onto my dress. Kid came & we started dancing in the middle of the road again. I stopped dancing with him; I saw something at the corner of my eye. I approached the trash cans & moved one apart from the other. It was Epsie.

"Your sister's come all this way looking for you, Chibi."


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

I fell to the ground on my knees in shock. "Please don't tell me you're talking about K-Kirsten," I muttered.

Epsie slowly nodded her head.

"She's here. And it's all for you." Kid rushed to me, helping me get up again.

"What happened?" I stared at him, not knowing what to say. I was in complete shock. Epsie walked up to us & did the talking for me.

"You see, Kid... Her younger sister, Kirsten, & she have been sending each other notes ever since the beginning of their parents' divorce. Well, you see here... Chibi had sent Kirsten a note saying she was coming to Death City before she ran away. Now, her sister is in this very city. they bad thing is, she wasn't born a half witch like Chibi. She was the youngest, & so she was born a full witch. The luckiest sibling," Epsie explained.

I looked at Kid, fear in my eyes.

"She's going to end up dying here if she isn't careful," I whispered. She's my younger sister. My sisters are the world to me. If they end up being gone now, then...

No. I can't afford to let any of this happen.

"Kid, what am I going to do? I can't just go look around Death City trying to sense her soul. She was given this red cloak that hides her witch soul, so she's seen as another human soul," I explained. I really was starting to panic; I didn't know what to do. If Kirsten were to be hurt, there would be serious consequences to the person who caused her injuries.

"HEY CHIBI!" I heard a voice calling from behind me. I turned to see Black Star. He was yelling from afar again, standing at the top of an apartment. Behind him was Tsubaki, the usual. He jumped down from where he stood at.

"YAHOO!" he shouted.

He landed on his feet right in front of where Kid & I were standing. He shook the ground.

"I met your sister earlier today while I was out collecting Tsubaki's 99th kishin soul. You guys don't look related at all," he said in his usual arrogant tone of voice.

"HEY, SHUT UP! It's not my fault I was the only one in the family who ended up looking more like my father!" I argued.

"No need to get loud with me. I'm Black Star, I should be louder than you are. Besides, you shouldn't be talking to a big star like that," he muttered. I sighed & turned away.

"Whatever. I'm going home now," I mumbled. I started my walk back & Epsie & Kid followed.

"HMPH! I'll kick his little whiny ass again if I have to!" I exclaimed, kicking a brick to the end of a road. I sat on the stairs in front of Kid's house. Epsie pounced beside me.

"Hey, this guy... Death the Kid. He's really handsome in person! Have you done anything with him yet?" she whispered to me as we watched him look up at the sun, talking about symmetry once again. The last part she muttered to me bothered me a lot. Is she serious?

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'DONE ANYTHING'? OF COURSE I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!" I shouted. I was panicking, of course I would shout it all out. I even caught Kid's attention.

"Look what you did! Chibi, you've always been such a stupid bitch in some way, it was supposed to be a private conversation between US & US ONLY," Epsie hissed.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have brought the topic up in the first place, dammit Epsie! I'm obviously NOT going to grow up to be like you. Prostitute at age 16, no wonder Father had forced Mama to rid of your human form!" I argued. She pounced away & sat in a corner.

"I can't believe you just had to remind me, wah," she sobbed. I rolled my eyes & started to stare at Kid.

"That was quite interesting," he chuckled. I laughed a bit with him.

"That's how my stepsi- I mean cat & I are sometimes, hehehe."

Epsie looked back at me from the corner she sat in. "Even now you're embarrassed to admit it? Am I really that bad? Waah," she sobbed even more.

Of course I'm embarrassed to say it you damn cat. Agh.

Before my Mama & Papa had met, my Papa had gotten drunk this one day at the club. He met this one really weird kitty girl & so she got a hold of him this one night. I think you know what happens from here, but anyways... Epsie was born but the kitty lady didn't care for her at all. All she had in mind were beer, sex, & money. From that point on, Papa had to raise Epsie on his own until he met Mama. That's when I come in. By the time Epsie was 16 (when I was 7, Maka being 4, & Kirsten being 2. They wouldn't remember Epsie being human at all now), she had become a prostitute just like her mother. She'd sneak out of the house using her cat form & sell her body off to strangers. Papa had had enough of it, he demanded Mama to cast a spell on her so she could be in her cat form permanently. Epsie had always been my stepsister, the family just decided to keep her a secret. She's 22 now; the spell should be wearing off on her 23rd birthday.

Unless...

No...

That can't be right. Why is she here? It wouldn't be possible to get to Death City all on your own just as a cat... You'd have to use up all of your nine lives...

I looked at Kid. He was busy staring up at the sun. He's probably the reason why she's here, she never came here to warn me about Kirsten finding her way here. She's trying to take Kid away from me when she already knows...

"Epsie, you slut," I murmured, clenching my fists & starting to stand up. She looked up at me.

"What are you saying? I didn't do anything, I swear! Nothing since I was 16," she said, acting as innocent as ever.

"How were you able to make it to Death City as a cat?" I asked her.

She snickered.

"Ah, I guess I've been found out. I'll have to leave Kid's house now."

Kid looked at me. "What's going on?" he mumbled.

"Epsie's my stepsister. She's known... Things for a while now. She regained her human form, she's scheming on taking someone special away from me again," I whispered.

I watched Epsie's stupid little kitty tail sway around in the air as she walked down the steps. She reached the bottom & finally turned into her human form. She's still as gorgeous as she was when she was 16. She was who I looked up to... Until she became a prostitute, that is.

"I'll be going now if that makes you feel better you spoiled brat. I can't believe Papa loved you more than he loved me, even though I was his first child. You've always been so spoiled," she muttered. In reality, I wasn't the spoiled one. I was looked down upon when it came to sports & having the best looks in the family. Epsie took that place. The place I've always wanted.

"Kid, let's go inside. I don't want to see Epsie anymore."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Forgot to mention, every now & then, the parts from my story might end up being just a LITTLE bit different from my friend's! But it's still going to be pretty close so, nothing to worry about. ^^ Enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review. (:

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Just as I was about to go inside, Black Star appeared again.

"What do you want!" I shouted. I wasn't looking for another argument though. He was gasping for breath, so it took him a while until he finally responded to me.

"I forgot to mention this back there, but Kirsten's over at Soul & Maka's apartment. You better go now if you want to go catch her," he said. I frowned; he's so self-absorbed he forgot to tell me that my sister was okay? You're kidding me…

"Alright. Kid, hold my hand. You too, Black Star. Make sure you're holding Tsubaki's hand too," I said. I was thinking about teleporting all of us to Maka's.

"What's this, a game of Ring Around the Rosy! I'm too big of a star to be playing little kid games," Black Star blurted. I let go of Kid's hand for a bit & approached Black Star, grabbing him by his shirt collar.

"Listen, Black Star. Have you forgotten that I can kick your ass?" I said in a murderous tone of voice. I used my magic to give it a little demon background tone. "Yeah, don't forget that time because I have to ability to kill you if I wanted to. HURRY YOUR ASS UP & DO AS I SAY!" I shouted & dropped him onto the ground. I held Kid's hand once again & waited for Black Star & Tsubaki to join.

"Chibi, you should be grateful that a star like I am is even your friend. It takes a journey to find someone like me," he muttered. I stared at him & smiled. What such a cocky bastard. I can't deny it though, he is one of a kind.

I closed my eyes & began to concentrate. What I was doing was a teleporting spell Mama had taught me back then. It was one of the more complicated ones, so it usually took a while for me to learn. It was worth it to learn it though, it could bring you anywhere as long as you've been there already. I could now feel my magic enveloping everyone. Everything was going as planned. I opened my eyes & we were now in front of Maka's apartment. Perfect.

"Woah. I can't believe I forgot that you were a witch!" Black Star exclaimed. I glanced at him with my death stare.

"I'm a half witch smartass, don't forget OR spill that out or else we're going to have some consequences," I replied. I ran up to Kid, just before I went to knock on the door.

"I hope you're still not mad at me for telling them all without you knowing," I mumbled, putting on my puppy-dog face. I could tell he was hesitating because of it. The face I was making made it hard for him to say no to anything I say. He glanced at me & looked towards a wall.

"It's okay. I forgive you, Chibi," he sighed. I jumped in happiness & quickly headed to the door. As I was about to knock, Kid & the others stood behind me. I had no time for knocking; I blew the door up & walked inside. I noticed Soul & Maka were in the middle of a conversation.

"Where's Kirsten? Does she happen to be here?" I asked immediately.

Maka seemed to be shocked with the questions, her face went blank. Soul had explained everything that just now happened to me. It really made me angry…

So I came all the way here to Maka's apartment just to find out she & Blair suspected her to be a master thief & kicked her out?

This is unbelievable.

"You two shouldn't have done that. Chibi's pretty serious when it comes to her sisters," Kid mumbled. "Yeah, what he said is actually true!" Tsubaki added. I tried to keep my calm. Breathe in, breathe out. It's okay Chibi, you can calm down now…

No I can't.

"Maka… Blair…" I started out my lecture at a calm state.

"Oh no, here it comes!" said Kid as he plugged his ears. Tsubaki, Black Star, & Soul did the same.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO WOULD SUSPECT SUCH A YOUNG GIRL TO BE LYING TO YOU JUST TO STEAL FOOD HERE! OF COURSE SHE'S GOING TO HAVE TO STEAL FOOD, SHE'S LIVING ON HER OWN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" I yelled until all of my breath was gone. After that, I had felt a lot better so I just decided to question them with things that helped gather information for the finding of Kirsten.

Nope. Nothing good, she still had the cloak that protected her soul. I hoped to find her today, but nothing good ever happens when I get my hopes up. Maybe I should just stop myself from getting too excited of things. Both Maka & Blair were now sitting in a corner of the apartment hugging each other.

"We're sorry, Chibi!" they sobbed. They said all kinds of nonsense like "Sorry, we didn't know!" and "We suspected Maka was your only sibling!" Oh please. My ass, how could you reject an innocent little girl like Kirsten?

I left the house in despair. All my determination had been drained out of me & was now replaced with doubt & sorrow. Kid had followed me of course, although it did take him a while to catch up with me.

"You really dropped the bomb on them back there. Are you going to be okay for the rest of the night?" he asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah. I'll be fine, I guess. I just need a little nap for now," I sighed. I stopped walking & turned around facing Kid. My cheeks were bright red & tears came pouring out of my eyes.

"She's my sister, Kid! She's missing! Who knows where she could've gone to?" I started to blame everything on myself. I had become weak, I couldn't even hold myself up to stand. Kid had held me to keep me from hitting the ground, though.

"Stop blaming everything on yourself! Not everything that's happened to your sister is because of you!" He exclaimed as I started to cry even harder. I may be even crying my hardest since a while. I sobbed uncontrollably & the tears would not stop. My face had started turning into a bright red.

"It's all my fault, it's all my fault, it's all my fault!" I shouted. Kid shook my shoulders. I stopped shouting for a brief moment.

"Chibi! Chibi! Just calm down! Stop worrying so much. Your sister's a full witch, isn't she? I'm sure she can handle things that come her way! She's a little girl full of power." I started to calm down only because Kid had helped me through it. I gained my strength & was able to get back up. I was starting to get a bit cold though.

"Kid, I'm starting to get a bit cold," I shivered. He took off his sweater & put it on me. It was a bit big on me, but it was warm.

We had finally reached the house. The moon had already replaced the sun in the sky, by then. It chuckled, giving off a somewhat eerie atmosphere to the city. The first thing I did when I walked into the house was walk into Kid's bedroom. I had been so tired from the walk, I didn't know how to describe how tired I was. Kid had kissed me on the cheek & bid me goodnight before I had fallen asleep. He was planning to finish up on a book he was reading.

The next morning, I woke up with Kid gone from my side. I found out he woke up early today & decided to go on a morning stroll, before school started. I thank Liz & Patti for telling me that because if I didn't find out sooner or later, I would've gone berserk & trashed his place, especially since I'm still on the emotional breakdown from yesterday.

And I wasn't very pleased with what I heard when Kid had come back from school either.

He had this really happy look on his face, his cheeks all blushy & everything.

"I saw the CUTEST little girl on the streets today! Her bangs were so symmetrical, they were even more symmetrical than your's! It was so adorable, even her cloak, oh that cute red cloak… It was even placed symmetrically on her!" he babbled. I took the pan I was frying my eggs in & smacked him on the back of the head with it. He seemed to be missing the point. That "symmetrical" little girl he saw was my little sister & he didn't even realize it.

"KID, YOU IDIOT! YOU WERE SO CAUGHT UP IN HER SYMMETRY THAT YOU DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE SHE WAS MY SISTER! HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET?"


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry it's a super duper short chapter! XD Oh my, it's the shortest one in the fanfic yet... I only made this chapter so that I can catch up a bit with Laine's side of the story so it makes a lot more sense. Yeah ^^; Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Kid & I had woken up because of a loud noise we had heard. It was very early in the morning, so we decided to just wake up.

"I think that was Black Star that broke into your house just now," I muttered, trying to find the strength to get up. Kid let out a loud moan & quickly got out of bed & ran down the stairs to see what all the commotion was about. I could hear him yelling.

Minutes later, I finally decided to get up, yawning & rubbing my eyes on my way to the stairs. I was still half asleep, which made it even harder for me to keep balance as I walked. As I got closer, I could hear Black Star talking. I nearly fell onto the floor once I was by the stairs, so I just decided to let myself fall onto the floor. I looked as if I had just died & now my dead body laid by the railing of the stairs in Kid's house. I rose my arm up, to show I was still alive.

"LISTEN UP EVERYONE. I'm half awake, don't blame me if I don't remember a single shit that happened at this very scene, alright!" I announced. I had heard the voice of a little girl squealing.

I knew that voice.

It was Kirsten.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

I quickly got up from the floor & looked at the little girl standing in front of Black Star.

"Oh my god, it… It really is you!" I squealed. I quickly ran down the stairs & opened my arms out as she jumped right into them, nearly tackling me over. I burst into tears from the sight of Kirsten being safe, only god knows what could've happened if she were to be injured.

"Chibi!" Kirsten shouted. We cuddled with each other. It's been such a long time since I've seen here. I sniffed & walked up to Black Star. I wiped a tear from my eye before saying anything.

"Black Star, thank you so much for finding Kirsten for me! I'm so glad that she's safe, all thanks to you!" I spoke.

All in my instincts, I kissed Black Star on the nose. I had noticed him blushing as I did so. Turning around to check on Kirsten, I instead saw Kid sitting in a corner crying to himself once again. I never really liked seeing him in that state. Kirsten pulled on the skirt of my nightgown & pointed at Kid.

"Chibi is he your boyfriend?" she asked in her adorably innocent voice. I stared blankly at her & blinked a couple of times.

"Hehehe, no," I muttered. We were getting there though.

I approached Kid, who was in agony all because of the whole scene with me kissing Black Star. It's not like I've never kissed Kid before, so he really shouldn't be worrying.

"Kid, why are you pouting? It's not like I haven't kissed YOU before." I nagged, even though my objective was to try & make him feel better. Nothing seemed to work. I turned around to face Kirsten.

"Kirsten, close your eyes for a sec. What you're about to see isn't very appropriate for someone at your age," I muttered. She nodded her head & agreed to close her eyes. I took a deep breath & sighed. This was my only chance, & if this didn't make Kid feel any better, nothing will.

"Hey Kid, look there's something super duper symmetrical behind me!" I shouted, just to get his attention. He quickly turned around & that's where I snatched my chance.

I kissed him on the lips.

We stood there, sitting. Our lips touching one another. I could hear Black Star saying "ew" & pretending to gag while Tsubaki stood there going "aww."

After a minute or two, we finally parted. "Y'know, you can be a huge dork sometimes, Kid," I giggled. My face was turning a bright red, I could feel it getting hot.

"I'm not just a dork," Kid started. "I'm _your_ dork."

Tsubaki gasped in shock & excitement.

"Kid, does this mean it's official?" she asked, looking as if she were about to start jumping up & down. Kid turned his head & slowly started to nod. My eyes widened. I pounced at Kid & hugged him, we both fell onto the ground together.

"Ooh, Chibi he _is_ your boyfriend! Why do you always go for the strange ones?" Kirsten asked as she opened her eyes & turned around to look at me. I smiled & scratched my head.

"Don't consider them as strange! I consider them as unique. They're different from others, which is what makes them special," I spoke with my eyes glued to Kid. We smiled at each other for a long time.

"Yuck! A star like me has no time to watch something as gross as this. C'mon Tsubaki, let's go home!" Black Star said, quietly exiting the house for a change. As soon as he stepped outside, I heard a loud "YAHOO!" coming from him.

"They really are a cute couple," Tsubaki muttered as she left the room, following Black Star.

I approached Kirsten, who was now passed out on the couch she sat in earlier. I picked her up & brought her upstairs. I put her down on the bed that was originally the room I was supposed to stay in.

Walking out of the room, Kid had waited for me outside in the hallway. He decided he was going to take another day-off at school, since he would rather go back to sleep now.

And so, we did.

I fell asleep in his arms.

We were finally an official couple.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

The afternoon didn't quite go as expected. Kirsten was wide awake, being her talkative self & Kid sat at the dining table, silent & half asleep.

I, myself, wasn't in a very good mood either.

The way Kirsten was talking to Kid while he decided to doze off really got me pissed. I picked up my frying pan & him on the head. He finally had woken up, but was now grumpy at the fact I whacked him once again with a pan. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" he snapped, now holding a swollen part of his head. I muttered something, but apparently it was inaudible to Kid. I put down my cooking supplies & looked at him straight in the eye.

"I SAID YOU SHOULDN'T BE IGNORING A LITTLE GIRL WHEN SHE'S TRYING TO TELL YOU STORIES, IDIOT. THE NEXT THINK YOU KNOW, SHE'S GONE AFTER TAKING YOUR EYES OFF OF HER FOR A SECOND," I shouted. We engaged into an argument. I guess I'm getting a taste of how it's like to be married.

"WHY ARE YOU BLAMING ME? IT'S NOT MY FAULT I WAS DEPRIVED FROM SLEEP 'CAUSE BLACK STAR BROKE INTO THIS HOUSE!" he snapped once again. It was like a thunderstorm in the kitchen between Kid & I. Kirsten had to sit in between, watching it until it finally passed away.

After Kid & I finally had talked things out & were now calm, I served brunch. We sat in silence, Kirsten was the only one speaking. She turned to me, chewing on her eggs.

"Chibi, there was another reason I left home. Mama was planning to execute me," she spoke. I stared at her blankly for a while, my eye twitching crazily.

"MAMA'S PLANNING DOING WHAT?" A burst of my magic energy came out of hand & trashed the whole kitchen. I stood up & flipped the whole table, creating another mess on the floor.

"Chibi! Stop it, princess! You're ruining the symmetry of the room!" Kid sobbed, trying to clean up the mess. Not realizing what I just did, I stomped out of the room, yelling in frustration. I left Kid alone with Kirsten in the kitchen.

Kid came out of the kitchen a few hours later in the day with Kirsten. The both of them were covered in dirt & smelled a lot like food. Kid had Kirsten in his arms. I sat still on the couch, not bothering to say anything as Kid walked in. He set Kirsten on the couch in front of me & sat beside me. I sighed as he took his seat, I really wanted to be alone for a while. He put his arm around me & tried to cuddle. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You truly are unbelievable sometimes," I chuckled, cuddling with him. He let out a bit of a laugh. He looked at me & whispered, "I love you, Chibi." I couldn't stop smiling when he said that.

For once, I was finally happy with the life I had. If only Maka were here to join Kirsten & I, life would be complete.

"I love you too, Kid."

Kirsten watched us as we played around with each other. She hopped off her seat & decided to join us.

"C'mon, staying home is too boring. We should at least go to the market," I suggested. Kid stood up & nodded his head.

"Yeah. I think I'll go on & take a bath first," he said. He walked up the stairs with a look on his face that made it seem as if he were thinking about something very important. I smiled & shook my head.

"Oh, that Kid," I giggled.

We went out to the market as soon as the three of us had finished getting ready. Kirsten was on Kid's shoulders as he & I held hands. Kid was wearing the asymmetrical red & collared black shirt combo from before. I'm still quite surprised he still hadn't freaked out because of it. It was fun spending time with both Kirsten & Kid. They were some important people in my life.

But I will never forget the day I was separated from them once again.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I'm not gonna lie. While I got this chapter idea from Laine, I was so close to bursting into tears while writing it down. I've never written something so heart breaking like this ever before in any of my fanfics. XD enjoy & don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

A few days ago, we were having so much fun.

Today was one of the most heart breaking moments of my life.

We were all in the kitchen, enjoying lunch. It was another peaceful sunny day. There had been a knock on the door. "It's probably just Black Star again," I sighed, getting up to open the door. Kid & Kirsten, of course, followed me. Kirsten had been snuggling up to Kid's leg as if there was something wrong. I ignored the thought & opened the door.

There stood three policemen.

"Are you Chibi?" one of them asked sternly. I nodded without hesitation, but I was scared of what was to come. "You are under arrest for being a witch & using witchcraft. Your execution is set for two week from now. We have the right to kill you if you struggle with us."

My heart had just shattered into a thousand pieces. I had heard Kid behind me shouting, "You can't do that!"

"Yes we can. A wanted notice from an anonymous source wanted her apprehended & hauled off to be executed. The wanted notice also claimed that a young child by the name of Kirsten is a smuggled child, not truly owned by Chibi," one of the policemen said as he took my hands & handcuffed them together.

Kirsten's yelling had caught my attention. "NO!" she yelped. She quickly ran in front of me, trying to defend me from the police officers. "None of that's true! Chibi's my big sister & is as much a legal guardian as my Mama!"

"KIRSTEN, NO!" I gasped. So much pain & pressure was coming onto my chest.

"My Mama's always wanted me to come home! I'll go with her if you promise to let Chibi go! I'll let the men execute me if you just let Chibi go! PLEASE! Just don't take her to jail!" Kirsten began to cry as she begged the officers to let me go. I couldn't do anything but watch as they took her away, tearing apart her witch's cloak & shoving it into her mouth. It was too late for me to save Kirsten now, she was gone from my grasp. I looked down at the ground as tears started to form in my eyes.

All hope was lost.

Kid had jumped from the couch to come & save me, but the policeman that held me had taken out a tazer. He had shocked Kid & he was now on the floor, blacked out.

"KID!" I shrieked. Tears began to blur my vision as the policeman had tried to drag me out of the house. I refused & instead drained about half of my magic energy to break through the handcuffs.

I ran to Kid, holding him in my arms. My tear drops falling onto the soft skin of his pale cheeks. I held him close & cried.

"Please don't leave me yet," I whispered, resting my forehead on his. "You promised me you'd protect me, right? Promise me now you won't die in the process of that."

The policeman who had held me back before came for me again. I didn't refuse to let him put another pair of handcuffs on me.

"I'll be waiting for you, Kid."


	16. Chapter 16

****A/N: Hey guys. Look. It's another short chapter. ; u ;

Well anyways, summer vacation has finally started for me. Time to keep writing this thingg. ^_^ I really do hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

And that is the story of why I am here in a jail cell, sitting in the dark filled with loneliness. It's now my second day here.

They assigned a guard to sit in front of my jail cell today. He seemed shorter than most guards, but he did know how to keep a conversation. He wasn't as rude. The guard also had a voice that sounded familiar. I was too caught up in my own depression to figure out who it was that reminded me so much of the guard.

"How long have you been stuck in this jail cell?" he asked, peeking at me through his helmet. His eyes were golden & resembled someone else's, but of course I can't think straight anymore.

"T-today's my second. I'm getting exe… E-executed on my fourteenth day," I stammered. Ever since the day I got arrested, I haven't been acting like myself. I guess it was just now a trauma of mine in life.

"Now, I heard you were dating Lord Death's little son. Is that true?" he asked. I smiled, it was a small smile though, & nodded my head.

"Yeah… Yeah, it is," I confirmed as I gasped for my breath. The jail call had made me feel claustrophobic.

"Do you miss him a lot?"

The guard's question pierced through my chest. I started to sob, knowing the last time I saw Kid, he had blacked out. I'm still waiting for him to visit me someday as I am in this jail cell.

"Y-yeah… Of course I miss him… I'm still waiting for him," I cried. I sat on the corner of my bed, crouched up with my face shoved into my pillow.

"It's okay. He's always closer than he seems to be."

What's up with this guard & why was he so interested in my love life?

During lunch, a guard came by with food. He slipped it into my jail cell. "Eat up, witch," he spoke, spit coming out his mouth. I glanced at the icky food. It looked as if it were rotten oatmeal. I looked away & murmured, "I don't want it."

The guard was enraged. "What'd you say?" I looked at him, my eyes glowing red. A demonic tone joined in with my voice. "I said I didn't want it."

The guard had threatened to come into my cell & kill me, but the one that had been the person I talked to had stopped him.

"Leave her be. If she doesn't want it, she doesn't want it," he scolded. The guard took my food back & stomped away.

"Thank you," I whispered. I heard a little chuckle from the guard.

It was nice having the guard to talk to, he actually didn't treat me as if I were some kind of monster. Talking to him also helped keep my mind off of my execution date.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Days passed slowly as I sat there, trapped in that puny jail cell. Time had stood still for me, but days had still gone by.

Today's my seventh day now. One more week until my time in this world was up.

"You alright in there?" the guard said as he turned around to check up on me. I lifted my head up from my pillow & rubbed my eyes.

"Yeah," I whimpered, "Just a bit nervous."

I got up, taking my pillow with me, & sat in the corner closest to where the guard sat.

"You've got seven days left here, correct?" he asked. I looked up at him. The armor he wore had been hiding his true identity all this time. I wonder who he really is & what kind of a man he really was. I looked back down & rested my head on the pillow.

"Yeah. Seven days," I whispered.

"Seven days & I still haven't seen or heard from Kid."

For some reason, I started to suspect that Kid was the reason for me being here. He was the reason I'm going to die soon. He was the reason I'm consumed by nothing but depression & loneliness.

No matter how hard I tried to, I couldn't bring myself to hate him. He was all that I ever wanted. I could hear the guard grinding his teeth. "Don't worry, miss. I'm sure he'll show up soon."

"Yeah… Soon…"

Soon obviously meant never in this case.

I thought he had promised he'd protect me. What happened to that? Why hasn't he come to visit me at all yet!

Tears started forming in my eyes yet again. I shook my head to get the thoughts out. I'm tired of wasting my tears on the little things.

I have to stay strong for Kid.

I started to think of the happy moments I've had in life. It didn't help at all. Everytime, I would think about Kid.

And when I thought about Kid, it feels as if my heart would start to crack.

I decided to sing myself a song. It reminded me of Kid, but I couldn't help it anymore. I missed him a lot & that was the point I've been missing.

I took a deep breath & tried to remember the lyrics of the song I thought of.

"_Missing your face and your touch_

_Missing your kiss and your love_

_Missing every little bit and piece of you_

_Baby, would you meet me halfway?_

'_Cause I'm down for you…"_

I started to sing the first verse of the song. My voice had sounded weak & faint, although I wasn't trying to sing very quietly. "You have a very lovely voice," the guard said. I could tell he was smiling, he gave off a positive energy.

I smiled with him.

It seems as if I haven't felt happy since forever. I finally cracked a smile during my time here.

"I don't know why, but you remind me so much of Kid," I muttered, hoping the guard had been ignoring me.

He chucked & said "Only God knows who I really am." I smiled again & hugged my pillow tightly. The past few weeks of my life had been the best. I'm thinking of just giving up & let them kill me, once & for all. Who knows…

Maybe I'll die happy.

* * *

A/N: GUYS. I promise after chapter 20, the chapters will be MUCH MUCH longer than this. And that there will be rarely any short chapters from then on... HOPEFULLY. Depends if I ever get writer's block while writing this. Anyways, I do NOT own the song Chibi sings in this episode. If you want, you can look it up on youtube. The song is called "Lullaby" by the singer Lateeya.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: These short chapters are really getting on my nerves. I swear, when I write them on paper it seems as if I've written a lot but then when I type it up... They're so... short. e_o AGH WHY.

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Day ten. Still no Kid has shown up.

The guard had left for lunch break, so I had been silent the whole afternoon so far. I looked out the little "window" of my jail cell.

There appeared to be a cat.

Not just any other cat. It was Epsie.

"Oh my, my. I never knew my goody two shoes sister would ever end up in a place like this," she teased. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Are you here to make fun of me or to help? I may seem like I hate you, but at least I still care, y'know," I snapped. She meowed & switched into her human form.

"Right back at you. I already reported everything that's happened to your sister, Maka. She'll be here anyday," she whispered, "But as for Kid… I must tell you, rumor has it he went missing the day you got arrested."

My eyes widened. "Kid's… Missing?"

Epsie nodded her head as if it were nothing to her. I frowned & grabbed my pillow, throwing it as hard as I could against the wall. I started to scream in anger. Epsie was startled & had transformed back into her cat form. She & I both started to hear footsteps in the hallway.

"I guess I have to go now. See ya, Chibi! Stay strong for us!" Epsie said, quickly pouncing away.

Turns out the footsteps were from the guard who sat in front of my jail cell. He had just returned from his break.

"I heard screaming just now. Are you okay?" he asked in a stern voice as he looked at me.

"Yeah…" I whispered. He seemed to be in shock that I was so calm after the screaming.

I locked my eyes to the space in his helmet that revealed his eyes. Those golden eyes resembled someone else's… But whose eyes were they?

He noticed I was staring & quickly turned away. It seemed as if he didn't want me to know who he was. I sighed & let my back hit the wall I leaned on. I can't believe this. If I was able to think straight, I bet I would've found out who he was by now.

"I overheard that Kid went missing," I muttered, trying to start a conversation with the guard.

"R-really? Where'd you hear that from?" He seemed to be stuttering more than usual. I got up & threw myself onto the worn out, uncomfortable bed.

"I don't trust anyone here anymore," I mumbled, closing my eyes. I might as well take a nap since I'm so pissed.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I don't have much to say about this chapter, honestly. XD There are a bunch of others that just... That just... I don't even know how to describe.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

It was the day of my execution. I had been escorted outside by a guard.

Of course, the guard that had been in front of my jail cell regularly wasn't here today. The day I need someone to talk to the most is the day he's gone. What a coincidence.

As I was being escorted, I could hear an audience chanting. Only worthless fools would want to witness a criminal die. Just another way to waste time.

The first thing I saw when I walked outside was a witch.

Not just any of those ordinary witches you'd see.

It was my sister, Kirsten.

She was tired up to a tall, thin pole. Twigs were scattered all around her. A man was holding a container filled with gas & was splashing it around here.

They were planning on burning her.

I fell to my knees at the sight of this. My arms were cuffed behind me so I couldn't do a thing about it. If I used my magic, I'd just get the both of us into more trouble.

I couldn't anything other than to watch it all happen & cry.

Kirsten had been crying uncontrollably. Tear poured out of her eyes & snot had already begun dripping out of her nose. I can't believe they'd do something as horrible as this to such a young girl. This was torture to me. Complete heartache.

I began to cry as the flames started to burn around her. "KIRSTEN!" I yelped. It was too late to do anything. Flames were set, I was stuck behind guards…

No Black Star was there to help save her this time. I could smell the horrid scent of burning flesh from where I was. This has to be the most gruesome thing I have ever witnessed.

After Kirsten had been fully burnt, they replaced the twigs & swept away her ashes. I can't believe it. It was my turn now.

I stood by the pole, waiting patiently as the guard had tied me against it.

Suddenly, a young man stood out from the audience.

It was Death the Kid.

He approached me, not stopping for any reason at all. It made me happy to see him, but there was a look in his eyes of burning anger. It was as if he had grown a hatred for me. There was no use to being happy of seeing him now.

He stopped right in front of me. I frowned & said, "What do you want?" He stared at me in anger.

"I can't believe I ever trusted a witch like you," he said in disgust. I snickered. "You're fucking kidding me right? You tell me you love me one day & then the next I'm some kind of useless old witch hag? Hah! Don't forget I'm just half. And this little witch you're speaking to was once you so-called 'princess'. Don't forget that either!"

Kid clenched his fists & frowned even more.

"YOU DISGUST ME!"

I started to laugh even harder.

"You truly are unbelievable sometimes," I mumbled. The demon tone of voice was with me again as I spoke. "You're a despicable little bastard. I can't believe I was ever to put up with you & your stupid little OCD! You promise me you'd protect me & at the time I need someone the most, you betray me? You're such an idiot. A true idiot," I stormed.

"That's not true, Chibi! Don't say that, you know you still love him no matter how much he seems to hate you!" my own voice had echoed in my head. I sounded like a little angel.

Kid looked at me once more. He turned around & stomped away.

I realized what terrible things I had just said. I shook my head & snapped out of it.

I looked down at the ground. "What did I just do…?" I muttered. I began to weep quietly, watching the teardrops touch the ground. "KID, I LOVE YOU!" I shouted, not caring about what the crowd had to say. It was too late to wait for a response, a spear had stabbed me straight in the chest.

Goodbye…


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Whew. Whether or not I even have readers on here, I'm just gunna say I'M SO SORRY I haven't been posting! I lost motivation for this fanfic for a while, but I'm back to working on it again! Don't worry~ And hopefully xXLaineTheWitchXx's parts will be uploaded soon too! **  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

I woke up screaming from my nap. I haven't had any nightmares ever since I got here. I guess that broke my streak. I was heavily breathing. I could hear thugs in the other cells saying things like "What the hell!" and "Shut the fuck up!" I didn't mind the things they said.

"C'mon now everyone, the girl had a bad dream. Just shut up & mind your own business!" the guard snapped. I rested my head on my pillow, trying to figure out what had just happened. "Miss, are you sure you're okay?" the guard asked, turning his head back. "Y-yeah. I'm fine!" I assured him that. I was still gasping for air which must've worried him even more.

In reality, all I wanted to do was cry.

I guess I really am just sensitive. Everyone's been telling me that since the day I started Kindergarten. I wish I could stay strong for the people I love for once. I wish I didn't have these kinds of traits.

Most of all, I wish Kid was here to help me calm down again.

I started to sob. I help the tears in this time. I promised for Epsie I'd stay strong. Not for myself, but for her, Maka, Epsie, Kirsten…

And most importantly, Kid.

"Don't give up on us yet, Chibi. Maka's on her way, I promise!" a voice was speaking to me in my head, which was of course, Epsie.

"P-please hurry…" I muttered.

"Maka's going as fast as she can! First things first, we need to get Kirsten," she explained. I nodded my head as if we were talked face to face. "Right…"

I'm really hoping they make it to me in time. I don't want to die yet & I definitely will not die in a condition like this. I'm not going to end my life until I see Kid at least one more time.

"Excuse me, were you talking just now?"

I looked up & saw the guard. "Oh, don't w-worry. I was just talking to myself." He has a really good pair of ears. "You've only got four days left… I can't believe it," he muttered. I wonder why the guard was so nice to me. Maybe he wasn't even assigned this spot, maybe he chose to sit there. "Why are you so… Nice to me?" I whispered.

There was no answer from him.

It was silent between the two of us for a while. I was just about to go to sleep until he said, "You'll find out soon."

I froze for a moment, trying to think of what he meant by that. I didn't give up so quickly this time. I was desperate to know. It's almost the time for me to leave.

Later during the night, the guard had offered me his dinner. I refused to take it, even though we both know I was famished.

"C'mon, you haven't eaten at all! You should be starving, it's already been ten days since the last time you ate," he said, slipping his bento through the jail bars. I sighed. "Alrighty th-then, if you say so…"

I took the bento, carefully taking it over to the bed. I slowly opened it as if it were some kind of a rare treasure. My eyes sparkled with excitement as I stared at the food. My mouth started to water. "Go ahead & dig in," the guard chuckled. I started out with a small bite, & added more & more food. It was gone in minutes. "Th-thank you so much for the meal!" I squealed, bowing my head to the guard as I held up the bento box for him to retrieve. He smiled at me. "I'm glad you liked it!"

I stared at him. The flavor of the food was still lingering in my mouth. "Did you make the food yourself?" I asked. It seemed as if he were hesitating to answer. "I made it myself but my girlfriend had taught me how to cook it, so not all the credit should be given to me, heh," he responded. Hm, I wonder how his girlfriend is like. It'd be nice to meet up with her someday & learn recipes. It never hurts to cook…

"What's your girlfriend like?" I asked in a quiet voice.

The guard looked back at me, then straight ahead. "She's amazing. I couldn't ask for anyone better… She left me days ago. I assumed she went on a little vacation. It still kind of hurts waking up without seeing her pretty face," he murmured.

What he said had reminded me of the things Kid thought of me.

"She must truly be amazing if you miss her that much. I think it's really cute," I said, almost in a whisper. "I wonder if that's how Kid feels about me being taken away from him so suddenly…"

"I'm sure he feels the same way. He cares a lot about you, I bet," he said. I smiled a little.

Don't worry Kid, I'll be home soon.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **You guys do not know how embarrassed I am to be posting this chapter lol... Seriously, how do you even resonate souls with a witch! fewyatfekjlfdsa my fanfic logic... So... yeah. Don't make fun of me for this, please! XD

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

Today is my last day.

I woke up. Sunlight was peacefully peeking through the small window of my cell. I quickly got up & ran to the bars that locked me in.

The guard was gone today.

I was shocked. I fell onto the floor, overwhelmed with sadness. How could he not be here…?

I heard the sound of my cell's bar doors being opened. A guard came up to me & roughly grabbed me by the arm. His grip hurt me.

The guard dragged me to a door leading to the place where my life would finally end.

Of course – just like in my nightmare – I heard the chanting of over hundreds of people.

The guard hand cuffed me right before he pushed me out the door. There, I saw a platform where I was going to be hung. More guards came & escorted me to the rope. I trembled with fear as the tied the rope around my neck.

"Please… Epsie, Maka… Hurry," I whispered.

"Maka speaking! Um, sis… I'm sorry, we're going to be running a bit late," I heard Maka's voice. She seemed to be really worried.

"By the time you get here, I'm going to be dead…"

"Oh, trust me. You're not. That guard didn't choose to watch over you for nothing."

Maka… She knew about the guard? …But how?

The rope was now loosely tied around my neck. This is it, this is the end of me…

"No one will be hurting and or killing her!"

A voice called from above the crowd. I looked up to see bullets – no, wavelengths – shot at the rope above me. The trap had opened up but instead of being choked to death, I landed safely on the ground.

I snickered & smiled.

"Kid's here."

I got up from being under the platform I fell through. I broke the cuffs using my magic. Looking up at the sky, I saw Kid on his skateboard. "You ready for some action?" I asked, smiling an evil smile as I formed a scythe using my magic. "Heh, I'm already far ahead of ya," Kid chuckled. He got off of his skateboard & retrieved it. We were now back to back, thousands of guards surrounding us.

"I'm guessing he's arrived," Maka giggled.

"Yeah, he has. I'm counting on you for transportation back to Death City, Maka. Be careful & make sure you protect Kirsten!" I replied with a smile on my face. I was determined to get a little piece of action once again.

Kid looked back at me. "I'm ready to strike," he whispered. I laughed. "I've been ready."

I jumped high into the air, focusing on the group of guard I was facing. "My power may be limited, but I'm pretty strong for a half-witch!" I shouted.

I swung my scythe & blades of light had followed after it, all going towards the guards. Some retreated & others went unconscious. I landed back down onto the ground beside Kid. "How much energy did that even take?" he asked. Someone didn't want to believe that his own girlfriend was more powerful than he was – minus the power of his Lines of Sanzu.

"Not even a bit. That was one of my weakest hits," I boasted. "That's not fair! And I'm the one to be called unbelievable… Tsk tsk," he pouted.

"Well, it's my turn now!"

Kid started shooting at the crowd of guards one by one. His aim was perfect; I can see them all fall. While Kid was shooting, I ran into the mob & swung my scythe here & there. The guards were too easy, they didn't even put up much of a fight. "You guys are so weak," I muttered.

As we fought, Kid & I ended up being back to back once again. "Isn't there some other way we can just finish them all at once? This is getting really annoying," I complained. "There is. I can resonate souls with Liz & Patti, but I could use some assistance," he replied, shooting as more guards approached. I could tell we were both thinking the same thing.

"Resonance link," we said at the same time.

"I'm ready whenever you are!" I shouted, parting from him again. He nodded his head & continued to fight off the guards. It wasn't too long until he started to shout for me.

"CHIBI!"

We both stood at a clear spot where guards wouldn't be able to reach us for a while. I closed my eyes & focused on lending my strength to Kid.

Soon enough, our souls linked. He shouted, "Let's go, soul resonance!" along with Liz & Patti.

I must admit, this was my first time seeing someone resonate souls with their weapon so it ended up looking a lot cooler to me than it should be. There were these black spikes that appeared on the upper arm section of Kid's clothing. Liz & Patti turned into cannons that covered the lower half of Kid's arm. The transformation was complete.

"Fire now!" Patti said in her cute, innocent voice.

Kid aimed at the sea of guards & mumbled, "Death Cannon."

Huge blasts came from both Liz & Patti, destroying everything in their path. They even managed to damage the ground beneath us. Almost all of the guards had been wiped out.

Kid & I looked at each other. I dropped my scythe & ran into his arms. I no longer had to hold the tears back. "I m-missed you so much! I th-thought you'd n-never come for me!" I sobbed. He ran his fingers through my hair & held me tightly. "Oh Chibi… I'm sorry I made you worry so much. You should know that I was with you the whole time," he whispered. I looked at him & wiped away a tear. "R-really?"

"I'll admit to it. I was the guard who was watching over you," he said, moving my bangs away to fully reveal my eyes. He smiled as he was doing so. "K-Kid…" I muttered. I rested my head on his chest to keep him from seeing me cry even more. I've never cried in front of anyone except for Kid.

"Hey, we're here Chibs! Where are you? Are you making out with that Kid guy you like so much? I think I see you two, but I'm not too sure!" Maka interrupted the moment. "Hold on Kid, Maka's contacting me," I said quietly. I let go of him & walked a couple of feet away.

"IDIOT! I was having a moment with Kid & I was NOT making out with him! Stop assuming s-such things… Where are _you_?" I answered, trying to keep myself from crying. I could hear faint laughing above me. I looked up & saw Maka & Kirsten on a broom. Epsie was on top of Maka's head while in cat form. "Well I spy with my little eye… My older sister who's shorter than me!" she shouted. I frowned & started to pout. "What the hell Maka! You know how much I hate it when people talk about my height! That's a sensitive topic!"

They approached the ground & got off the broom. Epsie transformed back into her human form & Kid joined our little group. Maka stared at Kid & slowly walked around him. She examined him for a while & finally spoke. "So you're the guy that my sis has been dating. I don't see anything strange about you as Kirsten says, maybe she – Um… Are you alright?"

Kid started to frown & scratch his head. "Here we go again," Liz sighed. I stood in front of Kid & started waving my arms to cover Maka from his sight. "C'mon Kid, there's nothing asymmetrical here! Just get you mind off of things like that! Uh… Just look at Kirsten & admire her symmetry!" I said. He turned around & started to get all giddy when he saw my little sister. I sighed in relief.

"Asymmetrical? What?" Maka asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kid's got asymmetriphobia. You should probably never wear that dress ever again or he'll freak. It isn't pretty when he starts to freak," I explained. Maka was still dumbfounded.

After another few minutes of talking & catching up, another wave of guards came out. "Hurry! Kirsten, let's get on the broom! Chibi, here's your carpet! Take Epsie with you," Maka shouted as she threw me a small pouch. I opened it up & my trusty magic carpet came out. I stood on it while Epsie went back into cat form & jumped on & started to ride away.

Kid lead us back to Death City on his skateboard. It was a long flight.

"So, how'd you guys manage to get Kirsten back from the guards? Did you break her out?" I asked. Maka had a nervous smile on her face when she looked at me.

"Uh, we um… we seduced them into giving her back," she mumbled.

"WHAT? Maka, you're ten years old! You shouldn't be seducing older men!" I shouted in both surprise & anger. Maka was a young beauty, but girls her age shouldn't be doing such things!

"Chibs, I don't think I said that I was the one who did the seducing," she mumbled, eyeballing Epsie. I stared at her as she quietly lay down on my carpet.

"You're a bad kitty!" I yelled. She meowed from being startled.

"Well, Maka here didn't want to use her magic powers so I had no other choice!" she explained. Sighing in grief, I shook my head & decided to stay silent for the rest of the trip.

Once Death City was visible in the horizon, a question popped into my head.

"Um, Kid… what are we going to say to your Father about me being a witch?" I asked nervously. He looked back at me in worry.

"I don't know yet. We're just going to have to tell him & prey that he's fine with it," he replied. I was still nervous of what Lord Death will have to say. I'm pretty sure he'll be really strict when it comes to witches…

"We're finally home. Maka, you're free to stay here whenever," Kid said as he retrieved his skateboard & opened the doors to his mansion. "Everything seems perfect… Too perfect. Stupid little rich kids…" I could hear Maka whispering to herself. Heh, here comes her judgmental side again…

We entered the mansion. Kid went to show Epsie & Maka to the guest room that had originally been for me. My clothes were still in the closet there, but I didn't mind they were going to be staying. I sat with Kirsten on the sofa of his living room. She had been leaning on my shoulder & quickly fell asleep. She looked like a sweet innocent angel.

I picked Kirsten up & brought her to the guest room where Epsie & Maka quietly unpacked their stuff. "Kirsten fell asleep so just leave the room when you guys are done & PLEASE stay quiet," I whispered, carefully setting her down on the bed. Both Epsie & Maka nodded their heads as I exited the room. In the hallway, I saw Kid.

"You seemed pretty miserable without me," he said. I smiled & rolled my eyes. "Of course I was miserable. I can't go a day without you," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. He wrapped his around my waist. "Even though I was with you all this time, I still miss you," he whispered. I laughed & said, "I miss you too."

Kid & I started to get closer. Our lips were about to come into contact…

"WOAH. Okay, I don't need to, uh, see this!" Maka shouted as she closed the door behind her. I looked back at her & frowned. "You really love to just interrupt the good moments in life…" I muttered. She laughed & headed down the hall. "It's so fun teasing you! Now, c'mon. I miss my sister's cooking! You're the best cook I know," she exclaimed. I shook my head & smirked. "Sorry, that's just how she is sometimes," I laughed.

"I can see that," he chuckled. "I'll go tell Liz & Patti we'll be eating lunch soon. I'll come & help you cook. See ya." Kid walked down the hall to Liz & Patti's room.

"He's so kind," I muttered.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **Holy crap, it's been a long time again hasn't it! Well, I'll start uploading more! I've finally gotten the motivation, plus the story's going to end soon. I really can't wait to work on the sequel for this! I've been waiting for a while now, and I'm desperately trying to finish this.

Also, I'd like to say thank you to KrystalMccloud and TheNekoPrincessofDarkness for faving this story. ; u ; That really means a lot to me!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

After Kid & I finished preparing the food, we called everyone down to eat. Kirsten had also been awake by that time.  
"I finally get a taste of Chibi's cooking after so long!" Maka shouted eagerly. She filled up her plate with the food I had prepared on bigger dishes.  
"Your sister does have a talent," Kid said as he chewed. I smiled & continued to eat. "Chibi! You need to make cookies again sometime!" both Kirsten & Epsie suggested. I scratched my head & thought.  
"Okay! Maybe next week. I still have to gather all the ingredients I need. And Maka, how's Mama's cooking?" I asked as I chewed on some pork chop. Maka swallowed the food that was in her mouth & answered with, "Same old. She hasn't improved at all, her cooking is still plain & disgusting." I laughed at the way she had responded to my answer. I always thought Mama was a good cook.  
"Wow, what do you guys have against your mother?" Liz asked. Epsie raised her hand & started to scream with her mouth closed.  
"Our mom can be a huge meanie sometimes. Well, good thing she isn't my biological mother but compared to my birth mom, she's an angel!" Epsie explained. Patti, out of nowhere, started up a giggle storm.  
"Well jeez, now I understand," Liz replied.  
The dining room was silent, minus Kirsten's voice. She had been telling more stories of her, Epsie, Maka & I back when our parents hadn't been divorced yet. She sure loved to live in the past, I don't blame her.  
I had been washing the dishes all alone. Although it was quiet in the kitchen, I could hear my sisters laughing & talking in the garden. It was a really sunny day outside. I miss having days like this with my sisters.  
Kid walked in after I finished putting away the dishes.  
"Hey, your sister Maka was suggesting we take a swim. Care to join?" he asked. I looked at him & wiped my hands.  
"Of course!" I answered. I snapped my fingers & my swimsuit & floatie poofed onto me. Kid stared at me & shook his head.  
"You & your magic," he quietly chuckled.

"WHEE!" Maka shouted as she jumped into the pool. Kirsten was nearly knocked over from her floatie because of the waves Maka created from her splash.  
"Watch where you're splashing!" Kirsten pouted. Maka ignored her words & continued to swim. I sat on the edge of the pool with Kid, dipping our legs into the water.  
"Where are Liz & Patti? They're missing out on the fun," I said as I put my book away. Kid shrugged his shoulders & jumped into the pool.  
"I don't know. They said something about leaving the house to do a little shopping," he answered.  
Epsie got out of the pool & sat by me. "Your boyfriend's a REAL cutie! I can't believe you guys have only kissed," she mumbled. Here we go again…  
I pushed Epsie into the water. "Will you shut up? You already know I'm not going to end up like you!" I shouted. All eyes were on us.  
"Jeez, I was only teasing," Epsie lied. I rolled my eyes. "Epsie, just don't bother," Maka giggled.  
"She's crazy. Plain crazy," Kirsten muttered.  
"You guys are rude! Psh, I'm only trying to give my sister some advice here," Epsie said. I put my hand on her shoulder.  
"Just admit it. Everything's going to be alright, we'll still love you," I giggled. She brightened up a bit & was in the mood to swim again.  
I sat on the edge with only my legs in the pool. None of my other body parts had touched the water yet. I saw Kid swimming towards me under the water. He came up & set his arms on the space beside me.  
"What's wrong? You were so excited to swim earlier," he said, staring at me in the eye. "Hehehehe… Uh, well, you see… I don't really know how to swim & the pool seems pretty deep so I'm worried," I explained, laughing nervously. He was still staring at me with a blank expression on his face. "The shallowest part of this pool is only four foot five," he finally spoke. I was silent for a while.  
"…But I'm only four foot eleven," I muttered in shame.  
He stared at me in shock. We were still & silent for another long period of time.  
Epsie suddenly grabbed my arm & pulled me into the water with him. I started to kick & shout.  
"Oh my GOD, Epsie! Bring me back up!" I was completely panicking.  
"Chibi, just relax & you'll start floating on your own," she said calmly, ignoring the fact I could've died. I did as she said & started to float. I snapped & got my floatie just in case. I smacked Epsie on the back of the head.  
"What the hell! You don't just pull someone as short as me into a part of a pool as deep as this! You're insane!" I shouted. She smiled & chuckled. "It's payback, missy."  
Epsie swam over to Maka's side. Another silent moment. I opened up my book and continued to read my manga.

Later on, I turned around to see Maka & Epsie whispering to each other & giggled. I could already tell they were talking about me. I poofed up a water gun & filled it up with water.  
Boiling hot water.  
I quietly aimed & shot at them.  
"OH MY GOD THAT WATER BURNS!" they both yelped. I heard Kirsten dying of laughter as she watched. Soon enough, they slipped & fell into the deep part of the pool. Six feet. It was worth it for a good laugh.  
"You are such a trouble maker!" Maka pouted, struggled to get out of the pool. On her back was Epsie. "Cats hate water & you know that!" she cried.  
There were the times I missed.  
"You guys should've seen your faces!" Kirsten giggled as she slowly floated around the pool. I shrugged my shoulders & smiled.  
"What do you expect? It's what happens when I know you're gossiping without me," I teased. They got out of the pool & sat on the bench. "We're sorry…" they both mumbled at the same time.  
Everything was peaceful for a while, once again.  
Until something hard hit me on the head.  
"OW!" I yelled. I turned around to see a balloon filled with ice. I looked up & saw Maka laughing.  
"Payback!" she exclaimed. I scratched the part of my head that had been hit with that solid ice.  
"Now we're even. Happy now?" I muttered. Maka smiled & nodded her head. Sisterly love, you can't live without it.  
Kid & I went back inside the house before the others. We sat in the bathroom, drying up a bit before we took showers.  
"Haha, that was fun!" I exclaimed. I grinned at Kid & he smiled back at me.  
"I'm glad you had fun," he said as he rubbed his towel on his head to dry his hair. We sat by each other & talked until we felt like it was time for us to shower.  
"I'll go ahead & shower first. I'll see you later!" I said as I started to cover the tub with curtains. He closed the doors behind him as he left.

I'm still wondering about what we're going to say to Lord Death about my sisters and I being witches.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** I don't know if I had mentioned this earlier in the story (and of course, I thought it'd get me even more confused if I had double-checked), but Chibi's last name WAS Izaya. WAS. I had recently changed it to Yamazaki so it sounded a lot better. XD

Sorry if any of you get confused between Maka Yamazaki and Maka Albarn! It was my sister's idea to make her OC's name the same as Maka's... XD

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

"Liz & Patti, please watch over my sisters while Kid & I are gone! I don't trust Epsie when it comes to babysitting," I said as I reached the front door. Today, Kid & I were going to the mall to spend some time together.

"Babysitting? I want Soul to babysit me! He's cool!" Kirsten shouted from the top of the staircase.

Maka came up from behind her. "Soul? Who's Soul? Is he cute & how old is he?" Maka asked as her face lit up in excitement.

"Do you still want us to babysit? We can take them to Maka's so Soul can do the job if you want," Liz asked, brushing her hair. I nodded & smiled. "Yeah, thanks!"

Kid & I left with hearing Kirsten shout with joy & Maka throwing questions about who Maka Albarn was. Things are going to get confusing at Albarn's apartment…

"Kirsten sure is fond of Soul," Kid chuckled.

"Yeah, she is! I wonder how they've been doing," I replied. It's been about three or four weeks since the last time I saw any of them. It sure would be nice to hang out again.

The mall was crowded. There were tons of people there today. We were lucky enough not to get lost from each other while walking into a huge sea of people.

We walked into this lingerie shop on accident. We weren't really planning to go in there but I guess it was a suitable place to take a break. "It's so awkward in here," I complained. I never really liked to go to stores like this. Obviously, I'm not into those kinds of things. Kid didn't seem too comfortable with his surroundings either.

"CHIBI!" I heard a voice shouting my name.

I turned around to see Blair running towards me with her arms out. She hugged me with her boobs acting like a pillow for my head. "This is so weird," I whispered.

Blair finally let go of me. She smiled & said, "Everyone's been so worried! There were rumors that you got sent to somewhere far just to get executed! We thought you were a goner," she said. Out of all the places we'd bump into Blair, it would be a lingerie shop.

"Ahaha… Yeah, it was all true but my life was saved at the last possible moment so I'm fine now," I answered nervously. Blair nodded her head.

"I heard that from a little someone! That someone even told me your dress size. Welcome back!" she exclaimed as she handed over one of her shopping bags. Kid walked beside me & whispered, "Be careful. It might end up being some kind of bikini. It happened to Maka last time."

I cringed & shook my head to make the thought go away. I opened up the bag & inside was this really pretty light purple dress. The skirt part was ruffled & ended right above the knees. It was a darker shade of purple & had a silky layer that had reached my ankles. The silk was removable. As for the top, it looked a lot like a corset. The lace was a black color. There were even matching earrings & a choker to go with it. My eyes widened.

"Well? How do you like it?" Blair asked as she smiled. I looked up at her.

"It's really pretty! I love it, thank you so much Blair!" I exclaimed. Blair jumped in joy. "Woohoo! Mission complete!" she shouted, her fist in the air.

"There's a little party that's going to be happening at the academy soon. Blair bought you the perfect time," Kid said as we waved goodbye to Blair & walked out of the store.

"Really? That's perfect!" I shouted. Kid laughed & smiled. The dress would probably look a bit too flashy compared to most of the girls' that will attend but it doesn't hurt to stand out.

We stopped by at the food court & ate right before we left to pick up Kirsten & Maka from Soul's care. Knowing how much they were excited to meet him, they're probably having lots of fun over there.

While approaching Maka's apartment, I could hear Kirsten laughing. She could be such a loud young girl sometimes, I thought. Kid & I knocked on the door.

"It's unlocked!" Maka (A.) shouted from inside. I twisted the doorknob & pushed open the door. I saw Kirsten getting a piggyback ride from Soul & the two Makas talking to each other.

"So you're Chibi's younger sister!" Maka (A.) squealed in excitement.

"Yeah, I'm Maka!"

"My name's Maka too!"

"Ooh, no way! Do you like reading too?"

"Yes, I do! I love them!"

My sister laughed & continued to speak. "Don't you think Soul is _really_ cute?"

Everyone in the room went silent. My young sister started to blush in embarrassment. "Did someone say my name?" Soul asked as he carefully set Kirsten down onto the couch.

"Um, no! You're just hearing things!" she replied nervously. I scratched my head & started to laugh.

"Seems to me that your sisters might have a thing for Soul," Kid whispered as he leaned close to my ear.

"Yeah, I know," I whispered back.

Maka (A.) finally noticed Kid & I standing at the door. She greeted us & happily let us step inside & stay for a while. It was nice to see them after such a long time in prison.

We stayed at Maka's apartment for a few more hours & left.

"Soul is SO cute!" Maka yelled as we were walking back to Kid's. Kirsten nodded & agreed with her. "He's so cool!" she added.

"Hey, I hope you guys know that there's going to be a celebration over at the DWMA & Soul's going to be there. Free to dance & everything," I said, teasing. Maka & Kirsten looked at each other as their eyes widened.

"I WANT TO DANCE WITH HIM!" they shouted at the same time. After realizing they said the same thing, they started to argue on who was going to dance with him first. Their argument went on until we were finally home.

"Welcome home everyone!" Patti yelled as we walked through the door. She was dressed up in a maid's outfit & had a duster in her hand. Epsie walked down the stairs carrying a dustpan & broom.

"It sure is hard having to clean a mansion. This is a reason why I'll never marry someone rich," she complained. Maka & Kirsten raced each other up to their room. They passed Epsie & nearly knocked her down.

"Those two are crazy," I muttered. I looked over at Kid & noticed that something seemed to be bothering him.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly. He looked at me & sighed.

"I'm worried about what Father might say when he finds out you're a witch," he answered. I grabbed his arm & ran out the door.

"We'll just have to hope for the best," I mumbled.

I lead Kid to the academy. Once we reached it, I marched to the Death Room where Lord Death would be located.

Kid stopped me on our way. He looked at me in the eye & said, "Are you sure you're willing to risk your life to do this?" I nodded my head. "I'm sure of this."

We continued our walk to the Death Room. When we reached it, Sprit & Lord Death had been in the middle of a conversation.

"Oh, hello there Kid! What's up?" Lord death said when he saw the two of us. "How's your little vacation from the academy?"

Kid & I looked at each other. He walked closer to Lord Death.

"Father, you remember Chibi, correct?" he started.

"Oh of course! She's the cute young lady behind you!" he answered. He waved at me & I waved back at him with a smile. Kid took a deep breath.

"I must tell you, she's my girlfriend & she's a half witch. Her sisters are witches too, the youngest being a full witch. What I'm trying to say is please let the Yamazakis stay," Kid pleaded. Lord Death tilted his head to the left. "Oh. Okay!"

He really is way too laid back…

"Um… What?" Kid asked and I both asked. He's probably assuming that he misheard his Father's words.

"I'm fine with Chibi & her sisters staying here. They're just half witches & I haven't seen any damage caused by Chibi at all. How old is the youngest?" Lord Death said.

"She's eight," I answered.

"Ah, I see. She's about the age of Angela, so I guess its fine for her to stay as well!" he replied. Kid & I were dumbfounded. Was it really just that easy…?

"Okay then. Thank you Father. We'll be heading home now," Kid said as we both started our walk back.

"Okay, bye-bye! Have a good night, kids!" Lord Death said.

"Your Father's really laid back," I whispered to Kid. He nodded his head in agreement. "That went a lot better than expected."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Well, now I've uploaded this you guys are almost caught up to the chapter I'm working on. XD So many events are going on. Plus I'm on writer's block, so it might take a while for me to post once again when I've caught up with uploading the chapters~ Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

"CHIBI, CHIBI, CHIBI!" I woke up to the voice of Kirsten shouting my name.  
"It's seven o'clock in the morning. What does she want?" I moaned as I shoved my face into my pillow.  
"I dunno. She probably wants you to cook her some breakfast or something," Kid answered, playing with my hair. I didn't want to get up, so I let Kirsten keep yelling my name. She's going to have to get tired sooner or later.

Nothing was working. Kirsten was still outside the door yelling. She's been there for almost half an hour.  
"Chibi, just please get up & do what she wants," Kid mumbled. I moaned & got up.  
"It's so damn early, what could she possible want?" I muttered. I opened the door & looked down at Kirsten. "Whaddaya want?"  
Kirsten stared at me for a while. "I w-want to go to the bathroom but I'm scared! And I've been holding it in for a while now!" she replied.  
Because she was scared?  
Because she was scared?  
BECAUSE SHE WAS SCARED?  
I tried to keep myself from yelling. "Now, why didn't you ask Maka in the first place?" I asked through clenched teeth.  
"Maka said she didn't want to get up & told me to ask you instead," she replied.  
You're kidding me…  
I grabbed Kirsten's hand & stomped across the hall to the guest room. I slammed the door open.  
"DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST SEND KIRSTEN TO YELL AT ME AT SEVEN IN THE MORNING JUST TO TAKE HER TO THE BATHROOM!" I yelled. Maka & Epsie stared at me with fear in their eyes, ready to cover themselves with their blanket. I took a deep breath.  
"C'mon now, don't just sit there! One of you need to go take her!" I exclaimed & left the room.  
I laid back down beside Kid. He chuckled from hearing all the commotion going on in the other room.  
"Someone seems to be having a rough morning," he teased. I sighed.  
"I'm not in the mood. Let me sleep in peace," I mumbled.

I woke up later at ten. When I opened my eyes, I saw Kid & Maka staring down at me. Their faces startled me, making me jump & crawl back a bit.  
"HOLY CRAP!" I shouted. Maka burst into laughter & Kid laughed as well. I sat up & frowned.  
"You guys are so mean," I mumbled. Maka was now on the floor, rolling.  
"Oh my GOSH, you should've seen your face!" she giggled. I threw a pillow at her & laughed along.  
"Shut up!" I looked at Kid & saw that he was still laughing.  
"You're a loser for doing that too!" I shouted, pointing at him. He started to laugh even more.  
"I'm sorry, Chibi!" he said. He reached for me & hugged me. Epsie walked in & saw the hug.  
"Aw, how cute!" she shouted. I rolled my eyes while smiling. "Get out of here, Epsie!" I teased.  
Maka eventually got up from the floor & sat on the bed by Kid & I.  
"Hey sis, can you remember the number 524 for me? It's my lucky number," she whispered. I stared at her weirdly, raising an eyebrow.  
"You can be so weird sometimes," I replied. She gave me a little shove on the arm & giggled. I looked over at Kid & asked,  
"So what are we going to do today?" He thought for a moment then shrugged his shoulders.  
"I guess we can hang out with the others today," he answered.  
"Okay! Let's invite them over for lunch. Maka, can you tell Epsie to go spread the word?" I said, turning to Maka. She nodded her head & quickly left the room to look for Epsie. Kid & I stayed a little while longer.  
"Your sisters are quite entertaining," he said with a smile.  
"Yeah, I know. That's one of the reasons why I love them," I replied. I still can't believe I'm finally living the life I've always wanted.  
As I lay back down on the bed, I sighed.  
"It sure is nice being with you again," I said. I missed sleeping in Kid's comfy bed with his arms wrapped around me. Back when I was in jail, it was more comfortable to sleep on the cold, hard cement floor than the bed we had there. I still find that hard to believe. I sat back up & scratched my head.  
"It's nice being with you again too. I've really missed the times when we'd cuddle up in bed together," Kid replied. I looked up at him. He was smiling at me.  
The thought of seeing him made me smile as well.  
Kid & I started to approach me slowly. I closed my eyes. No one's here to watch us now. This was the perfect timing.  
He & I kissed.  
And there were finally no distractions.  
We parted away. I smiled. "I've been waiting for that," I said quietly, my cheeks turning into a rosy shade of red. Kid smiled back at me.  
"We finally had the chance," he replied.  
I got up from the bed & stretched.  
"Well, we should probably start getting ready. Epsie's probably told everyone by now & we still have to cook the food," I said enthusiastically. Kid nodded his head & got up as well.  
Kid decided to join me as I took a bath. It feels like it's been an eternity since we've taken a bath together.  
Like usual, we had an interesting conversation.  
"Hey… Kid. What would you do if I went back home to Beatty?" I asked in curiosity. I wasn't planning on going back but I'd have to sooner or later.  
"I would never forget about you. I'll still love you. I'll never replace you. And if I must, I'll follow you," he answered. "Why'd you ask?"  
I looked at Kid & took a deep breath. "I'm not planning on going back but I'm going to have to do that soon, right? I can't stay here forever without my Papa knowing," I explained. As much as it hurt me to leave Kid, I'm going to have to do it.  
Kid looked at me with despair in his eyes. "That's true. You need to promise me something… If you ever go back, don't stay there for too long. I can't go a day without seeing you," he muttered. I looked at him & grinned.  
"I'll be more than happy to do that. Anything for you," I replied. I don't ever want to lose Kid. "Maybe I'll even consider moving here if I can convince Papa," I added. I'm sure Papa would say yes. He's been looking for a new apartment to move into.  
"I'm hoping you guys will move here someday," Kid replied.  
While Kid & I were cooking, Black Star & Tsubaki came over. They arrived early. Kirsten had answered the door for them.  
"BLACK STAR!" she shouted in happiness.  
"The biggest star has arrived! YAHOO!" he announced. Tsubaki had been following behind him quietly. The usual.  
"I hope you guys don't mind that we came early! I wanted to help with the cooking," Tsubaki said. I had heard rumors she was a great cook & made the most delicious food ever. This is my chance to get cooking tips from her.  
"Go ahead! Grab an apron & come join, we'd love the help," I replied to her. Tsubaki gladly nodded & quickly came into the kitchen & joined.  
Black Star stayed in the living room playing around with Kirsten. I'm sure she admires him a lot, he's like her personal hero.

Soul & Maka arrived not too long after we finished preparing the dining table. Black Star was the first to sit down & dig in.  
"Only a guy as big as I am can eat all this food!" he said as he took a huge bite out of the chicken. He's cocky, but he's Black Star. It's in his nature to act like that. Epsie & Maka (Yamazaki) soon joined us at the table along with the Thompson Sisters.  
"Tsubaki, how are you able to cook so well?" Liz asked, turning to Tsubaki.  
"Oh, it's easy! I just learn & practice," she answered. She didn't seem too confident with her answer though.  
"Sis is a good cook too!" Kirsten shouted with a full mouth. I smiled & chuckled.  
"Not as good as Tsubaki. She makes the best food ever," I said. What they said about Tsubaki's cooking was true, her food tastes amazing!

After lunch, we all decided to go outside & hang out in the basketball court. Everyone had been playing basketball, with the exceptions of Kirsten, Epsie, Maka (Albarn), Liz & I.  
"Look Chibi. They still haven't repaired the wall that had been damaged when you fought with Black Star," Maka (Albarn) said, looking up from the novel she was reading. I looked over to where her eyes lead. There I saw the cement wall with a huge hole in it. The broken pieces were still there too.  
"Hehehe, I guess I can fix that myself sometime soon then!" I replied nervously. I completely forgot about that whole fight!  
"Chibi, you made that when you fought with Black Star?" Kirsten asked in amazement. I scratched my head & faked a smile.  
"Yeah, haha! You see, I used my magic to send him flying across the court. I guess I kind of over done it," I explained. My face was starting to feel hot. I guess I'm embarrassed for making a bit of a mess here.  
"Oh, I knew you would've fought him the day you two met! My sister's so cool!" Kirsten cheered. It's not much to be happy about anymore though. I've learned to accept his cockiness.  
"SCORE! We win!" Maka (Yamazaki) shouted, raising her fist into the air. She started to do her victory dance with Patti joining her.  
"HAHAHA! Now you boys have to do as we say for a punishment!" Patti laughed. Black Star stomped his foot & started to throw a fit.  
"THAT'S NOT FAIR! How can a group of girls beat a star like me?" he pouted.  
"Seems like someone doesn't want to admit to defeat," Epsie giggled. Maka (Yamazaki), Tsubaki, & Patti formed a circle & started to plan the punishments for the guys. As they parted, Patti shouted, "YEAH! That sounds like a good idea!"  
Maka (Yamazaki) stood casually with the basketball in her hand. She kept a straight face while Tsubaki & Patti were behind her giggling.  
"Kid, you're going to be the one to pay for your team's defeat!" she shouted. Kid approached Maka & waited for her to announce the dare.  
"I dare you to wear a dress for the rest of today! No ifs, ands, or buts. Just do it," she giggled. My eyes widened in shock.  
"Oh my. This is going to get awkward for you, huh Chibi?" Liz said. I nodded my head slowly.  
"Yeah! It is… I can't imagine him wearing a dress at all. Maka's crazy for thinking up something as weird & horrible as that!" I replied. Kid's face turned red.  
"A dress? No! No way. It'd be quite embarrassing to have people seeing me like that," he pouted. Maka (Yamazaki) laughed some more.  
"It's either you dress as a girl or sleep in an asymmetrical room for the next week," she said calmly. To be honest, I'd like to see him in a dress. It would be such a funny sight.  
Kid sighed. "Alright, fine. I'll wear a dress when we get home," he mumbled. Black Star & Soul were standing behind him holding in their laughs.  
"What do you think he should've picked?" Kirsten asked, looking up at me. I thought for a moment. I didn't really want him to do any of the dares, no matter how funny it would be to see him in a dress.  
"I think sis should've punished Soul instead. She could've told him to do ANYTHING, if you know what I mean," I said, winking at Kirsten. She smiled & giggled.  
"I get where you're going," she whispered. Kid approached us & sat beside me. He sighed once again & said, "I can't believe I have to do this." I giggled & held his hand to comfort him.  
"It's okay. It's better than being transformed into your opposite gender for a week. Trust me," I said. He looked at me weirdly.  
"It's happened to you before?" he asked. I nodded my head. It happened years ago, but I'm still embarrassed to admit to it.  
"You see, it was during the time when Maka was still developing her magic abilities. Luckily, Mama knew the recipe of a potion that could reverse the spell," I explained. Kid started to laugh.  
"How old were you two?" he asked.  
"I was seven & she was four. I even stayed home from school because of it," I replied. I didn't think I looked that cute as a guy. I'm better off as a girl.  
Kirsten hopped down from her seat & stood in front of Kid.  
"I can talk Maka out of the dare if you want," she said with a sweet smile. "Please do," Kid mumbled. Kirsten walked over to Maka & started whispering in her ear.  
"Change of plans! Soul, you're going to take the punishment for your team. You get to be my servant for the next three weeks! That means you'll have to keep coming over each day. Bring Ms. Albarn if you'd like," Maka said as she pointed at Soul. He didn't see to happy with the announcement.  
"That ain't cool Maka. Why can't it be Black Star? I'm sure he'll make a lovely addition to the house," he teased.  
"HEY! A star like me doesn't deserve to be a servant!" Black Star shouted. He ended up getting into a little argument with Soul.  
"Thanks so much," Kid whispered to Kirsten. She nodded her head & said, "No problem!"  
The group had started to go home once it was sunset. We were all planning to go to a carnival sometimes next week as Patti suggested.  
"Bye everyone! We'll see you at the academy!" I shouted, waving my hands in the air. I looked at Kid.  
"We are going back to the academy tomorrow, right?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He nodded his head.  
"It is Monday tomorrow, y'know," he pointed out. Maka & Epsie both started to panic. "Does that mean we have to attend school here too? I don't want to do that!" Maka said, covering her face with her hands.  
"No, you don't have to. I just choose to go there as a guest," I explained to them.  
"So Epsie, that means I'm counting on you to take care of Maka & Kirsten while the two of us are gone." Epsie sighed & frowned.  
"Fine. I'll just have to invite Blair to come over," she mumbled. I'm not surprised the two of them know eachother.  
"Just don't make a mess in the house. The last thing I want is for Kid to freak out," I said. Epsie nodded her head. "Alrighty, I promise!" she exclaimed.  
I wonder how tomorrow will turn out. Hopefully it won't turn out to be a disaster, I know how Epsie is when she's got the house all to herself.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **Another friggin' chapter~ Haha, it took me a while until I finally found out about the name of that one bar Spirit's always at in the Soul Eater anime!

Well, I don't really have much to say, but enjoy~ !

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

"We're leaving!" I shouted from the front door, waiting for a response from my sisters. I stood there quietly for a few minutes.  
"They're probably still sleeping," I assumed. I closed the doors & ran, trying to catch up with Kid, Liz & Patti. Today was another peaceful & sunny day. Sometimes, I wonder if it ever rains here in Death City.  
"You seem more quiet than usual. Is something bothering you?" Kid asked as we walked up the stairs of the DWMA. I blinked a couple of times & thought. He had a point, I'm usually never this quiet but nothing seemed to be bothering me either.  
"It's nothing. I don't understand why I'm being so quiet either," I replied quietly.  
I stared at my feet, listening to the sound of pitter patter on the ground from other students. I eventually bumped into someone once we were in the halls of the academy. I looked up & saw that the "someone" was the Hiro guy from before.  
"I heard the rumors Chibi. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked, holding my hand as he got down onto one knee.  
"When will this guy ever stop?" Liz muttered. She & Patti continued their walk to the classroom, leaving Kid & I to do our business. I sighed in frustration.  
"Hiro –" I started.  
I was interrupted by Kid.  
He smacked away Hiro's hand & stood in front of me.  
"I thought we had settled this before. And if you haven't figured out yet, she's my girlfriend. Now screw off," he snapped.  
I looked over Kid's shoulder. Hiro seemed to be unhappy with what he just heard.  
"Screw off? I'm sure Chibi deserves someone better than some perfection freak like you. What do you say, Chibi? Spend a day with me?" Hiro said, trying to get past Kid. He kept Hiro from passing him & pushed him back, almost making Hiro fall to the ground.  
"I'm a perfection freak? If I'm such a freak as you say, I would've yelled at Chibi by now for having one stand on one side of her hair curled into a heart without having the same happening on the other side. I love her more than I love perfection. I'll repeat myself one last time, screw off," Kid argued.  
They had been so busy fighting over me, they hadn't noticed there was a huge crowd that formed around them.  
"Um, Kid…" I muttered.  
Nothing seemed to be getting his attention off of his argument with Hiro.  
I noticed Hiro was clenching his fists.  
Oh no, he's going to swing at Kid, I thought. He raised his fist, getting ready for the blow. Before he was able to land a punch on Kid, I stood in front of him. I took the hit for Kid. It didn't hurt me of course.  
"Wow! She didn't even flinch!" I heart a few of the students whisper.  
Hiro's eyes started to widen once he noticed he had punched me. I stared at him with a mean look.  
"You will not be laying a single finger on Kid. I may seem weak, but you shouldn't be underestimating me," I muttered.  
I started to slowly walk towards him as backed away, trying to avoid contact with me.  
"I swear Hiro, if you decide to make ANY struggles with him in the future, I promise you… You're bound to get your ass beat by a girl. And that girl will be me," I said, the demonic tone of voice mixed in with my voice again.  
He scratched his head. "I'm s-sorry Chibi! I w-won't do i-it a-again!" he stammered.  
I stopped walking towards him. I returned to my normal innocent state.  
"Okay, thank you!" I said cheerfully. I turned around to Kid. "C'mon, let's get to class! We're gonna be late!"  
I grabbed Kid's arm & dragged him through the crowd.  
While we sat in class waiting for Professor Stein to walk in, Kid had tapped my shoulder.  
"Hm?" I turned to him.  
"What was that back there? You didn't have to protect me. I could've taken the hit," Kid said. It seemed as if he were complaining.  
"I didn't want you to get into some stupid fight with him," I said, crossing my arms. "Hmph! You should be happy."  
I assumed Liz overheard us. I heard her sighing. "Did it really go that far between them?" she asked, peeking past Kid.  
I nodded my head violently. "Yeah! There was even a crowd watching!"  
"Kid got in a fight!" Patti exclaimed, bursting into laughter. I never understood why she found the smallest things to be so funny.  
"Okay, I'm sorry. He's really getting on my nerves though," Kid muttered.  
I hoped not to see Hiro later that day, but hey… The boy just can't stay away from me.  
During break, as I was walking to the bathroom, Hiro came up to me.  
"Chibi, I'm really sorry for what happened earlier. Here, want a juice?"  
He pulled out a little juice box with apple juice in it.  
"Um, thanks," I said, taking the juice. I wasn't planning on drinking it, but I saved it for the sister of mine who's obsessed with apples.  
"Do you happen to have a sandwich in there too?" My stomach was growling. I could really use something to eat & I also didn't feel like wasting my own money today.  
Hiro started to dig into his brown paper bag & eventually pulled a deli sandwich out.  
"Here you go!" he said, happily handing over the food.  
"Okay, thanks! See you later!" I exclaimed, turning around to go find Kid before Hiro tries to start a conversation with me.

"He needs to stay away from me!" I shouted as I banged my head onto the table.  
"If you want, I'll have a little "chat" with him to keep him away from you," Kid said, taking a bite out of his burger. I looked up at him & frowned.  
"Haha, you're funny. Kid, I know you're just going to get into another argument again," I sighed.  
Maka & Soul came over & joined our conversation.  
"Hey, what's up?" Soul said with his signature lopsided grin. Maka had her face in a book again. I wonder how she was so into reading.  
"Not much. Just talking about how annoying Hiro can be sometimes," I muttered.  
"Hiro, huh? He tries too hard to act cool," he replied, rolling his eyes.  
"He tries too hard to try & get me to like him," I sighed. Never had fun in school & I guess I never will.  
"Oh yeah, don't forget about the dare my little sister gave you. She'll be waiting," I said as I sat up. Soul sighed.  
"She's cool but that dare isn't. She should've stuck with playing dress up on Kid," he pouted, crossing his arms.  
"HEY! I'm right here! I can hear everything you two are saying!" Kid shouted, pounding his fist on the table. I guess I'm not the only one who's sensitive sometimes.  
The bell rung & everyone went back to sit in their regular seats. Once again, we had to wait for Stein.  
"Why's he been so late to class all of a sudden?" I muttered. I looked over at Kid .  
He didn't seem to be noticing anything. Oh well, I guess it's just me & my imagination again.  
We walked home with Soul today. He's really interesting when you talk to him. That's what I found out.  
"So are you sure Maka's okay with this? You coming over to Kid's everyday for almost a month?" I asked, reassuring him. I didn't want Maka to think that my sister was trying to steal her partner or anything close to that.  
"Yeah, she's fine with it. I'm sure she can take a break from me."  
Soul's always so casual of things. He's pretty laid back too.  
As Kid opened the door, I started to pray the house wasn't a complete disaster. We walked in & it was still as clean as it was this morning.  
"Wow, I guess Epsie listened to me after all," I muttered.  
I started my search around the house for the girls. In the living room, I saw Maka & Kirsten on the couch watching TV. They looked as if they had been working all day & were now worn out.  
"Where's Epsie?" I asked them.  
Maka looked up at me. "She went with Blair to that one store where the chicks comfort their customers. Chupa Cabra's, I think? Man, I don't even know. I'll tell you what, she made a mess in this house & left. She expected Kirsten & I to clean it all before you came back," Maka answered quietly. Now you've done it, you've pissed me off Epsie…  
I walked back out into the foyer.  
"So where's Maka at?" Soul asked, leaning casually against the wall. I pointed to the room I just came out of. "She's in there."  
Soul nodded his head & began his walk into the room.  
"Hey, give this to her while you're at it," I said, throwing the juice box at him. He caught it and continued his walk in.  
He's going to end up running a bunch of errands since Maka's so tired.  
"Any sign of Epsie around?" Kid asked as he approached me. I looked at him & shook my head. "No, she's off with Blair again."  
Kid & I walked up into his room. I could really take a nap, but I'd rather talk to Kid. I laid down on his bed as he sat beside me, reading a book. I wanted to ask what he was reading but thought I'd be a bit of a distraction.  
"You're still pretty quiet. What's going on in that mind of your's?" Kid closed his book & set it aside. He looked at me waiting for a response. I sat up & sighed.  
"I honestly don't know," I muttered.  
Kid put his hand over my shoulder & pushed me against him.  
"Whatever is wrong, it's going to be okay," he whispered.  
We sat in silence until we heard something going on downstairs. We peeked out the door & saw Epsie walking in. She was drunk.  
"WOO! It sure ish fun over there!" she shouted. Her speaking was slurred & she couldn't keep her balance. I walked down there to help her get her sense back. I snapped & got a pan.  
"Why'd you leave Maka & Kirsten all alone?" I questioned. I already knew she was going to answer me with something stupid.  
"I di… diiid? Ohh, I shhought I brouuuught theem wiith mee, hehe," she answered, falling to the floor. I sighed & raised my frying pan.  
"Why did you make them clean up your mess?" I uttered. She better give me a much more reasonable answer this time.  
"Ohhh that'sh eashy! I waash rushing to geet out!" She even said it in a cheerful tone.  
I frowned & whacked her with my pan.  
"Get your ass out of here until you regain your senses," I mumbled, walking away.  
I sat on the top of the stairs. I thought of how long it was going to be until I went back home to explain everything to Papa. I most certainly did not want to leave. I've had so much fun here.  
My eyes started to water. I held the tears in, hoping I wouldn't cry for once.  
"Sis, what's wrong?"  
I looked up & saw Kirsten standing in front of me with her favorite plushie – Elli, who had been stitched up from an incident long ago – in her hand. I wiped away a tear that was in the corner of my eye.  
"It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Thanks for asking," I said, almost in a whisper.  
"No, you're hiding something. I know there's something wrong," she said. "It's okay Chibi."  
Kirsten came up to me & hugged me for comfort. After that, she continued her walk up the stairs to her room. Right when she left, Kid appeared.  
"Let's go. You look like you could sure use some ice cream."  
He held out his hand & helped me up.  
"Thank you, Kid."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **I don't have much to say about this, other than the fact that I'm really starting to worry that Chibi might be a mary-sue. XD If she is, let me know please? Cause I'd really like to change that...!

Enjoy~

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

After Kid ordered a banana split for the two of us to share, we sat at a table near the window. The moon had replaced the sun & was now grinning sinisterly. It somewhat made me feel uncomfortable.  
"You've seemed so depressed today. I'm not even gonna bother asking what's wrong, I'll let you answer that question when you feel better," Kid said, taking a scoop of the ice cream.  
I looked over at him. There was a pinch of worry in his eyes. I sighed & took a scoop of the ice cream as well.  
"I'm sorry. I've been worrying too much of what's going to happen when I leave the city," I answered quietly. Soon enough, I'll end up being here for a year & Papa is sure to panic about me being gone. It's been almost two months so far. I wonder how Papa's doing without me…  
"Why are you so worried? I already told you, I won't forget you. And I won't stop loving you," Kid said.  
I looked down. Tears were forming in my eyes again.  
"When I leave, I'm gonna have to come back in two years. I'm scared to come back & find out you don't know me anymore. That you've lost your feelings for me." I started to sob. Thinking about something as horrible as that is just heartbreaking for me.  
"Chibi…" Kid started, but I didn't let him finish.  
"You don't see it like I do," I uttered. I hopped off my seat & ran out of the ice cream parlor. Without bothering to see where I was going, I ran & ran & ran...  
I stopped running in a dark alley. Gasping for breath, I leaned against a damp wall & slowly fell to the ground. I began to break down & cry.  
"I wish I knew how to explain it clearly," I sobbed.  
I buried my face in my knees, not caring of what could be a kishin hiding in the shadows. Or a serial killer. Maybe a kidnapper.  
I had been in the alley for almost an hour. I started hearing the sound of footsteps approaching me, but I didn't bother looking up to see who or what it was. The footsteps stopped right in front of me & I soon started to feel arms wrap around me.  
"I'm sorry Chibi," a voice – Kid's voice – whispered. I looked up & hugged him back.  
"Please promise me… You'll never break that promise you made. Promise me you'll protect me 'til the end, no matter what," I muttered.  
Kid hugged me even tighter. "I promise."  
I lay my head on his shoulder, trying my best to stop my crying. I've always been so afraid of losing Kid. Everyone always seems to forget about me after a while.  
I definitely didn't want anything like that to happen to Kid & I.  
As we walked home, I started to shiver. I was going to get a sweater using my magic, but I wasn't in the mood. I still felt like crying.  
"If you want, I'll lend you my sweater," Kid said, turning to look at me.  
"S-sure. Thanks," I stuttered.

There was nothing but silence & the sound of footsteps. Every now & then, either Kid or I would open our mouths to say something & then change our minds then stay silent again. The silence was tearing me apart.

Suddenly, a kishin appeared & snatched away Kid.  
Kid couldn't do anything. He left Liz & Patti at home to take care of the others.  
"Oh no. This isn't going to be happening," I mumbled, starting to chase after the disgusting monster that captured Kid. While I was running, I formed a few shuriken to throw at the kishin.  
"Let go of him!" I shouted, throwing all of my shuriken at once. Most of them got caught on the kishin's back. It let out a growl of pain. It turned around, glaring at me with its big red eyes. It roared again as if it were warning me to back away.  
"Chibi! Get out of here while you still can!" Kid yelled. I shook my head.  
"I can't just abandon you, Kid! You're defenseless, you'll die!" I shouted back. I started shooting my magic at the kishin, hoping it would enrage it more so I could get the chance to attack it up close.  
"C'mon kishin! Are you afraid to attack a mere little girl like me?" I taunted. The kishin started to charge. Perfect.  
Just before the kishin crashed into me, I formed a scythe & jumped. I chopped off the arm the kishin had been holding Kid with & landed behind the ugly thing.  
"Kid, you might want to take cover over in that alleyway. I don't want you getting hurt," I said. He stared at me for a moment & then ran into the closest alleyway he saw.  
"IT'S ALL OVER FOR YOU, KISHIN!" I shouted.

The kishin gave off an ear piercing screech, waking up the residents from afar. It charged at me again, but at its full speed. I held my hand out & pushed it away, making it fly across the road we fought on. I didn't cause only that, I chopped it into pieces. I stared at it, waiting for my magic to go into effect.

And so, it did.  
The kishin exploded into tiny bits, leaving behind its soul.  
"How disappointing. Even that colossal creature couldn't put up a fight, tsk tsk tsk," I muttered. Kid walked out from the alley he hid in as I took the kishin soul & saved it for either Liz or Patti.  
"I wish I could've done something to help. I thought I was the guy in this relationship," he sighed. I chuckled & held his hand.  
"It's nothing to worry about. I know you'll be there for me & you know I'll be there for you."  
Kid smiled at me & we continued our walk. It didn't take us too long to get home now.  
We walked through the front doors hearing the voice of my younger sister shouting, "YOU SHOULD AT LEAST LET ME WIN ONE ROUND, SOUL!"  
Kid & I exchanged faces & began to laugh. I walked into the living room, witnessing the loss of Maka in this video game she played with Soul.  
"Going easy isn't cool. You're gonna have to step it up," Soul said, leaning back onto the couch. Maka stared at him with an anger burning in her eyes.  
"You're kidding me right? This is stupid!" she shouted, throwing her controller onto the ground & crossing her arms.  
"You're the one who told me to play the game with you so I don't understand why you're saying it's stupid," Soul muttered.  
I quietly left the room before things got more violent.  
"What are they arguing about?" Kid asked, smiling.  
I giggled & said, "A video game. Maka rage quits a lot."  
I remembered that I had something to say to Soul. So that's why I walked into that room in the first place!  
"Hey, Soul. When you're ready to go home, just tell me & I'll teleport you there," I said, peeking past the door frame. He nodded his head.  
"Alright. Cool."  
Maka stood up onto her feet & looked at me. "Don't worry sis. I'll teleport him home!" she shouted with determination.  
"Alrighty then," I replied & left the room once again.  
Kid & I went to bed early today. We usually stayed up a lot longer, but we were both extra tired for a reason or another. As we lay in the dark, I started to hum the song I sang while imprisoned.  
"That's the song you were singing in jail, correct?" Kid whispered. "You really do have a lovely voice."  
I smiled over his small compliment. "I'm glad you remembered. And thank you," I replied.  
"You should sing me to sleep sometime," he teased. I elbowed him a little. "Pass!"  
Our conversation went on until one of us fell asleep. I'm gonna miss conversations like this when I leave the city. I'm gonna miss all the memories I made here.  
Most of all, I'm gonna miss my friends.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: **I'm thinking about changing the title of this story! Personally, I think it sucks. xD And it's no so original either. Anyone wanna help come up with a different title? XD

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

"C'mon! Hurry up and get ready! Didn't you say there was going to be a little celebration at the DWMA today!?" Maka shouted as she pulled on my arm, trying to get me off the couch. "Even Kirsten's getting ready!"  
I sighed and set my book down. "Alright. I'll go get ready now," I muttered. Maka started jumping around.  
"Yay! Now hurry, we might end up being late!" she said, on her way out of the living room.  
I got up from the couch and started my walk up the stairs. As I did, I passed by Kid. He was already wearing his tux.  
"You should hurry. We're supposed to be there before the rest of the students arrive," he said with a grin. I shook my head and smiled.  
"Don't worry. I won't take long," I responded. He continued his walk down the stairs.  
Once I reached the room I shared with my sisters, I pulled out the dress Blair gave to me. I also grabbed my straightener and quickly walked into the bathroom so I could use its mirror. The first thing I did was put on my dress so my hair wouldn't get ruined later on. I turned on the straightener and curled my bangs, making it go to the side.  
While I was doing that, I burned a finger and accidentally dropped the straightener, nearly breaking it from hitting the tile floor.  
"Shit!" I muttered, holding onto my finger. I picked up the straightener and checked to see if it was still okay. After trying to fix it for the next ten minutes, I moved on and kept fixing my hair. I put on hair extensions, making my hair seem longer and tied some of my hair up into a bun.  
"There," I said, "It's perfect."  
I walked down the stairs, noticing everyone had been waiting for me.  
"Wow! Sis, you're gorgeous!" Kirsten shouted. I smiled with my cheeks turning red.  
"Haha, thanks Kirsten! You look lovely yourself," I replied, standing next to Kid.  
"Shall we go?" he asked, offering to link arms with him. I nodded my head and accepted his offer. Maka saw us and did the same with Soul.  
"C'mon Soul! Let's go!" she shouted with her fist in the air.  
"Alright. This party better be cool," he muttered. You could tell he secretly didn't want to go with her.  
We all walked to the DWMA together as a group. Epsie left to go hang out with Blair at Chupa Cabra's.  
"She's always with her friends," Liz sighed. "Makes me feel like I'm boring to talk to or somethin'."  
"Don't think of it like that! It's Epsie we're talking about here, she's always going out to parties and clubs and stuff like that. It's in her nature," I said, turning to Liz. She shrugged her shoulders and stayed silent for the rest of the walk, unlike Patti who would always burst out giggling here and there.  
"Woah! This place looks so cool!" Maka sad, her eyes sparkling. I giggled. She reminds me of how I was when I first got to Death City.  
"Just wait until we're inside," I mumbled, "It's even more amazing!"  
While the group went inside, Kid and I stayed out at the entrance. We waited for students and greeted them as they walked in.  
"There are way more students that I thought there was," I muttered to Kid. He grinned.  
"Yeah. But when you think about it, the DWMA is a pretty big school," he replied.

Once the majority of students had entered, Kid and I went inside as well. He joined his Father at the front stage. Lord Death had given a short simple speech on greeting and thanking us for coming to the celebration. I had joined Maka (Albarn), waiting in line for food as Kid gave his speech which was far more sophisticated than his father's.  
"Kid's pretty mature, don'tcha think?" she said, grabbing a plate.  
"Yeah, he is! He seems a lot more mature than his own father sometimes," I answered. It was true though. Lord Death was always so laid back.  
"You've got a point there! Haha. How's Soul been?" she asked.  
"He's been good. He's always listening to what my sister says… Well, half the time at least. They have their difficulties," I muttered, grabbing a few rolls of sushi. Maka smiled and giggled.  
"That's just how Soul is sometimes. Stubborn."  
Kid approached Maka and I. I said goodbye to Maka, thinking I might not be seeing her for the rest of the night. Kid brought me to a table and shared the food I had on my plate.  
"It's pretty damn fancy around here," I muttered as I stuck a piece of fish onto my fork.  
"Of course it is. It's a formal event," he answered. I rolled my eyes and smirked.  
"Whatever."

"Hey! I want to dance with Soul!"  
I turned my head to see my two sisters, Maka and Kirsten, each tugging one of Soul's arms.  
"I met him before you! I should be able to dance with him first!" Kirsten argued, doing her best to win Soul from her older sister. Maka frowned and pulled even harder.  
"Well, he's my servant! He needs to dance with his mistress because it's an order!"  
"This is so uncool," Soul whispered in the middle of the argument.  
Black Star and Tsubaki walked into the room, fashionably late I assume. All of Kirsten's attention went straight to Black Star. She let go of Soul, making his fall on top of Maka and ran for Black Star.  
"BLACK STAR!" she shouted with her arms spread out. He saw Kirsten running towards him and opened his arms out as well and picked her up from the ground.  
"Heh, it seems to me that Kirsten likes Black Star more than she likes Soul," I said to Kid, who saw everything as well. He chuckled.  
"Who ever knew someone would actually like Black Star."  
"KIRSTEN!" Maka shouted while on the floor with Soul. Her face was turning a bright red. Kirsten smiled at Maka and stuck her tongue out. She left with Black Star to go dance.  
"Oh my. Kirsten sure loves to embarrass Maka," I muttered to myself.  
Kid stood up from his seat and stood by me. He held his hand out and smiled.  
"Shall we go dance now?" he said. I looked at him and smiled back.  
"Yes, of course," I replied, taking his hand and standing up.  
We walked over to the middle of the dancefloor and started to dance together. Every now and then, we'd see Kirsten dragging Black Star all over the place.  
_I'm coming for you…_  
A sudden voice in my head echoed. It didn't sound very familiar to me either. I was starting to sense something…  
I sensed a very powerful witch in the area.  
"Ouch!" Kid muttered. I looked down at our feet and noticed I had accidentally stepped on him. I quickly backed away and apologized. He stared at me, raising an eyebrow.  
"Something's up. What's on your mind now?" he asked.  
I stared up at him with fear in my eyes. I sighed.  
"There's a really powerful witch in the city. I have a guess on who it might be, but I don't think it's accurate."  
Kid stared at me, quietly thinking to himself. After a while, he spoke again.  
"Who are you guessing this witch might be?"  
I looked out the window, staring at the moon who grinned an evil grin. I then turned back to Kid and said, "It's Mama."  
In my opinion, Mama's name - Libra - had always fit her personality. She can be a good witch who would always be easy to get along with. She'd always use her powers to help others out, even if she had to do it secretly. On the other hand, she's quite violent when she's a bad witch. Because of her powerful magic, she can bring a whole entire city down in just a snap. I would be nothing hard for her to do.  
"Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" Kid asked in concern. I frowned and looked at him.  
"It's a bad thing. She doesn't seem to be in the mood today," I answered, clenching my fists.  
_Watch out for your friends, Chihiro…_  
That threatening voice echoed through my head once again. It had gotten me even more angry. Maka and Kirsten walked up to me. They look like they've noticed the soul as well.  
"Sis, she's here," Kirsten muttered as she hid behind Maka's leg. I nodded my head.  
"We're gonna have to get into serious business," Maka said.  
I looked over at Kid. I didn't want any of the meisters here getting hurt our involved with our fight.  
"Kid, can you please promise me that NO ONE will try and attack Mama? My sisters and I are going to be fighting her off. I want all of the students and you to stay here. DO NOT get involved with our battle no matter what," I whispered. Kid looked at me with worry.  
"I know you're scared to let me go but please. This is our family battle."  
He still didn't seem satisfied to hear the words that had been coming out of my mouth.  
"Alright. I promise. Just please try your best not to get hurt," he said. I quickly pecked him on the cheek and ran out to the balcony, jumping off of it with my sisters to search for that witch.

This will be the first time I've seen Mama in years.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh look. A witch named Libra. Such an original name... xDD;; Hope you guys enjoyed!~


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: **Okay. I'm just going to warn you guys before we get to the action and stuffs.  
I cannot, CANNOT, describe actions scenes! I fail epically at it. xD But good thing that stuff doesn't come in until... THE NEXT CHAPTER.  
I'll try to change up the words as much as I can to make it sound a lot better. xD;;

ALSO. Laine (the person I'm writing this story with) and I decided to add one of little inside jokes into the story... I'll tell you when that's coming up.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

"Where do you think Mama is?" Maka asked. She had been looking up at the sky, just in case Mama brought along her trusty broom that had been passed down in her family for years. Kirsten sighed in frustration.  
"I'm getting tired of looking already!" she pouted.  
"Kirsten, please be quiet. I'm already irritated over the fact Mama ruined my dance with Kid," I scolded. I was even thinking about turning back already.  
As Maka looked up, she seemed to be alerted. I turned over to her, asking, "What's up?"  
She eyeballed me and muttered.  
"Mama's getting closer. I can sense it."  
I looked up at the night sky and frowned.  
"Libra, why don't you show yourself already!? Are you scared!?" I shouted, hoping I'd anger her so she'd come out already.  
"This is pissing me off," I muttered.  
I was starting my walk back to the DWMA, but then…  
"SIS WATCH OUT!"  
I turned around and saw a bolt of magic heading towards me. I quickly dodged it and looked up from where it came from.  
"My my, it's been such a while… Chihiro," a voice snickered. I frowned. I hated that name ever since I was little.  
"Mama…"  
She continued to snicker uncontrollably and began to clap her hands.  
"You haven't changed a bit! You're still the same stubborn girl you were before, just like your father! It's good to see you again," she said, coming towards me on her broom.  
"What do you want? You're here to kill your own children, aren't you? After hearing about what you've been doing to Kirsten, I wouldn't be surprised," I muttered through clenched teeth. She raised my chin and looked at me straight in the eye. Her gaze was intimidating.  
"Yeah, I'm quite surprised you two aren't dead yet! Maka was the only decent child anyway. But, that's not why I'm here," she responded with an evil grin. "I'm here to destroy the DWMA and take over this city. Thanks for the idea, though!"  
My eyes widened. I quickly created a halberd axe using my magic and tried to slash her, but she blocked my hit.  
"You MONSTER! I can't believe you'd think up such a horrid scheme!" I shouted at her.  
"Don't think I haven't been watching over you. I'll be sure to kill that grim reaper you've become so fond of first," she muttered. With that, she quickly flew off to the academy.  
"N-no… She wouldn't," I whispered, falling onto my knees. Maka and Kirsten ran up to me.  
"Don't worry sis. We'll go follow after her and slow her down. In the meantime, hurry to the DWMA and warn everybody," Maka said as she patted my back.  
"We're counting on you!" Kirsten shouted, as the two jumped onto a broom.  
I sat there for a while, not thinking about what I was doing.  
"She… She's going to kill Kid… I c-can't let that happen," I muttered.  
I grabbed my axe and quickly got up. I'm not going to let something like this happen.  
I began to concentrate and used my magic to teleport to the DWMA, hoping it wouldn't drain too much of my energy. I've already wasted time by doing nothing, there's not much left until they arrive.

* * *

**A/N:** This is it you guys. Our little inside joke starts here, so it's fine if you think it ends up being stupid/you get confused over it. xDDD;

* * *

As soon as I got there, I quickly ran to the room where the celebration was being held. Once entered, I began my walk towards Black Star and the others. A sorrow look fell upon my face.  
"Everyone, I have to tell you all something," I muttered, my focus on the ground.  
Soul was the first to approach me. "What's up, Chibs?" he said.  
Maka followed behind him. "Is everything alright? You look kinda sad!"  
I sighed. "It's just…"  
Kid walked up behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong? Weren't you going to go fight? What is it that brought you back here?"  
I took a deep breath. I didn't know how to break the news to any of them. Especially Kid, who is my mother's main target. Tears formed, but I wiped them away quickly. This Is not a time for me to start crying.  
"Just give me a moment… Guys… I have bad news for you all. Kid knows part of it," I started. The group exchanged faces and looked back at me.  
"What is it?" they all asked at the same time. I looked up and finally gained the courage to tell them.  
"M-my mother is… she's in town," I mumbled. Tsubaki tried to cheer me up, ignoring the fact that my mother was a full witch.  
"Is that all? I'm sure your mother won't embarrass you too bad!" she exclaimed in her cheerful voice. I ignored her words.  
"And she's on her way to the DWMA right now to kill Kid!"  
Everyone gasped. Kid stared at me in shock.  
"WHAT?! KILL Kid?! Why, that's horrible news! It makes a god like me very unhappy! AND WHEN I'M UNHAPPY, MY ABS ARE UNHAPPY!" Black Star shouted in rage.  
Everyone stared at him, confused by his words. Since when did this have anything to do with his… Abs?  
"My abs are NOT pleased with your mother's decision!"  
"Okay Black Star. I think we should go out on the balcony to get some fresh air, y'know!? We'll see you guys later!" Tsubaki said, embarrassed of what her meister had just blurted out.  
"That was… Off topic," I muttered to myself. I'll admit, it was kind of funny for him to say something like that.  
"Wait, I don't understand. What's your mother's objective here?" Soul asked, taking a step towards me.  
"She wants to destroy the DWMA and take over Death City. Her first target is Kid, only because she knows I love him…" my voice faded away to inaudible talking on my last sentence.  
"Why does she want to take over Death City?" Liz asked. I sighed again.  
"She's been planning on doing this even before her and Papa split up. Recently I heard another reason was because she wanted to avenge us for… Medusa. She was a close friend of her's back then. To be honest, the main reason I even ran away here in the first place was to investigate the city for her but then… I met Kid," I explained, my cheeks turning pink. It made me feel bad that I let down Mama for my own personal enjoyment, but it was worth it making that choice.  
"Hold up. How do we know you're not on that anymore?" Maka questioned, starting to get suspicious of me.  
"If I were still on that, I wouldn't have told you anything about Mama's schemes, so don't think I'm the bad guy here or anyth—"  
Something caught my attention.  
I could sense my sisters' souls approaching. Mama must be using soul protect at the moment.  
"Huh? What's wrong? You seem troubled," Kid asked.  
"Run," I muttered. The group walked closer, trying to hear me more better.  
"What was that?" Liz asked. I lost it.  
"Mama's here! Get out! Run!" I screamed. The students overheard me. They all listened and ran. Kid was the only one who stayed behind.  
"Kid, get out of here! I don't want you getting hurt!" I shouted, lightly pushing him away. He shook his head and disobeyed me.  
"No! I'm not leaving you behind. The last thing I want is for you to get killed," he responded.  
Suddenly, there was a blast and the wall now had a gaping hole in it. Kirsten and Maka came flying in, landing on their feet.  
"She's here, sis!" Maka shouted, signaling me to join them. I looked at Kid, then back at my sisters.  
"Please, go now," I whispered to Kid, then ran to begin defending the DWMA. Mama approached the hole with a chuckle.  
"How cute. My daughters are defending an academy that's against their own kind!" she shouted, clapping her hands while smirking at us. She looked over at Kid.  
"Ah… Is this the grim reaper you're so 'in love' with? He's a lot less cuter than I expected him to be. He has the lesser qualities of the boy you were with back in Beatty."  
I frowned and clenched my fists tightly. This woman surely does know how to piss me off to the max.  
"That's nothing of your concern, and don't you dare bring up that boy! Now shut up and make your first move already!" I shouted at her. She looked at me in shock, then smirked again.  
"Alright. Fine by me. Just because I gave birth to you three doesn't mean I'll be holding back!"  
Just before we got into action, I looked over where Kid was. He had disappeared.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** An agonizing two days just to rewrite part of this chapter omfg. _ BUT IT WAS SO WORTH IT! And I'm going to admit... The little "chant" I made for Libra (Chibi's mum) sounds kind of... Stupid. ;_; I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE! I'm sorry! askdfhsjhldfas!

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy~

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**

Mama shot blasts of electrifying magic at us. We dodged the attacks, but it also damaged the DWMA which really worried me. I threw a sphere of my magic at her, nearly missing.  
"Is that really all you got? Weaklings! I taught you more than this!" she taunted, creating more electrifying beams at us.  
"Don't get me wrong, I'm just getting started," I muttered, taking out my scythe this time. I started to swing it, making blades of light aiming straight at her. She won't be able to dodge them no matter what, and they'll just create clouds of smoke if she tries to deflect them. She was quite shocked over it. Maka rushed to my side.  
"Alright. I'll explain the plan to you while she's distracted. Kirsten will be in charge of defending us and such, creating barriers since her power is unlimited. You and I are in charge of attacking Mama. You attack with you scythe - maybe try using your magic theme already, since you are almost ready for it - and I'll attack with the lasers and spheres. All that rookie stuff, alright?" she explained. I shook my head and frowned.  
"N-no! I don't even know how to handle my actual magic yet! I can't do that, I'll end up destroying the whole place if I even dare attempt it!" I exclaimed, worried. Maka glared at me and said, "I didn't say you have to. I just said maybe!"  
I sighed in relief. Who know my sisters could have more brains than me when it comes to situations like this?  
"Alright. I got it. Good luck to you two," I responded. Maka nodded her head and quickly ran back to her spot.  
Smoke now surrounded Mama. I looked over at Maka and shouted, telling her to attack and so she did. She shot a few magic spheres at her, hoping that they successfully hit.  
The smoke cleared up, but Mama wasn't there. I started to panic.  
"Wh-where did she go?!" I shouted, looking around. I could hear her laughing echo in my head.  
"Chibi, look out!" Kirsten shouted, pushing me down. An eye blinding electrical beam was shot at me.  
"Aw, I was so close to frying you! Could've been the best moment in my life," Mama whined. She pointed her finger at me and rose me up high to the point where I was in front of her. I couldn't move at all, no matter how hard I tried.  
"Now tell me Chibi, what is it with this grim reaper and you? Don't you know… Everyone is against witches here. They're against your own kind," she smirked.  
"Why do you care?! It's none of your business! And maybe with a bit of hope, I can change their minds!" I shouted at her. The smirk she had on her face quickly turned into a frown.  
"I'll force you to tell me if I have to. And keep dreaming with that little change their minds plan of your's," she muttered. She held onto my neck, getting ready to choke me.  
"Do anything you want. I'm not going to tell you anything!" I shouted. My heart began to pound.  
"Sis!" Both Kirsten and Maka yelled from down below. Fear was visible in their eyes. Mama's grip slowly began to tighten around my neck.  
"So how's that father of your's? Still going out with other women every night?" she asked. I shook my head.  
"No. If you hadn't noticed, we've all moved on from that. Except for you," I muttered. That was the only reason Mama had hated him so much. The fact Papa would go out with friends to have their little guys night out. Instead, she'd think they'd go out to bars and flirt with other women.  
"I've always hated your eyes, y'know? They've always reminded me of how despicable your father was!"  
Her grip was tight. It began to hurt and I could barely breathe.  
"If… this is… what you… want… then fine… I hope… you… regret… this," I spoke, struggling to stay alive. I felt as if my eyes were about to pop out of my eye sockets.  
"Regret this?! HAH! I already told you, the moment you die will be the best moment in my life!"  
I couldn't breathe anymore. The room was beginning to fade to black. I had a huge headache from this. I thought I was going to die there but…

"Death Canon…"

_He's… He's here?! I thought I'd told him to leave!_

Huge blasts had hit my mother as I had fallen to the ground, trying to catch my breath. I couldn't stop coughing but I eventually felt a lot better.  
I turned and looked over at the hallway. There stood Kid with Liz and Patti on his arms as canons.  
_He's crazy for doing this!_  
I shook my head and tried my best to forget Kid was there, trying to endanger himself. It's going to be his fault for doing this… And he's also going to regret it. As much as I don't want to, I'm gonna have to ignore that he's here for now. It'll distract me.  
"You stupid little reaper boy!"  
Mama came bursting out from the clouds of smoke that had covered her after the blasts from Kid. She was even more angrier than she was before. She looked over at me and pointed.  
"You! You should've died a long time ago! You were called a miracle child! You should've died back in that hospital!" she shouted. She began to approach me as she stomped.  
"All this time thinking that you actually mattered to me… How ridiculous! You were nothing! You were a complete disgrace compared to your half sister! Why weren't you just like her!? I wouldn't have even cared if you became a whore just li-"  
"Please just die," I muttered.  
Mama stared at me and frowned.  
"What did you say!?"  
"I said, just die. If you hate everything and everyone so much, why don't you just erase yourself from this world rather than erasing everybody else? They don't care much of you either," I replied in a calm voice. "Calling all of your daughters worthless and attempting to kill each one of them… What kind of a mother are you?!"  
She smirked and said, "A careless one."  
Mama disappeared into the thin air. I've seen her use this trick on me many times, back when she'd train me for my magic strategy.  
So she wants me to use some kind of counter attack, does she?  
I inspected the room, trying to sense her soul It was faint, but I located it in no time.  
"Maka, behind you!" I shouted. She turned around and blocked her attack and was even able to return one herself.  
"Clever. You still remember the training sessions," she muttered. I shrugged my shoulders.  
"It's an advantage for living in the past," I answered. She cringed and began attacking me once again, no even bothering to pause. I tried my best and blocked her every move using my scythe.  
"You want to know something? The past is gone. It's way behind you. Get over it!" she shouted, adding even more force to her hits.  
"I'd like to know more than that. I'd like to know what happened to my REAL Mama, what became of her good side?!" I shouted, countering her last attack, forcing her onto the ground again. She looked up at me and snickered.  
"The madness inside swallowed her, permanently."  
I cringed. She doesn't mean the whole revived kishin incident from months ago… Does she!? But I thought once the kishin was gone… The madness would be lifted too…  
"I doubt there's a way you can take her back now. It's a bit too late for that, don't you think?" she smirked as she tilted her head. I stood before her, petrified.  
This… This is the reason for her being so horrible…?  
"She's still in there, somewhere. She's lost in her own mind," I muttered. I couldn't get the thought out of my head.  
"She just needs some sense knocked in there!"  
I began to concentrate on my magic, charging up one of my most powerful moves.  
I'm even risking my life for this. Trying to use my magic theme for the first time in a long while.  
"Chibi, stop! You're going to pass out if you just drain out all of your magic energy like that!" Kirsten scolded, trying to stop me. I shook my head.  
"I'm tired of having a limit. Sooner of later, I have to become a full witch! I'm tired of it all!" I shouted, letting out a chain of purple flames towards Mama. They seemed to have pushed her against the wall hard enough to pin her there.  
Before I knew it, I fell onto the ground. My strength was gone. I could barely even keep my eyelids open.  
Mama - who was now stuck on the wall - began to cough up blood. She fell back onto the ground and fixed herself up.  
"It's time for you to die."  
Mama held out the both of her hands and quietly whispered the words, "Lightning flash, lightning zap."  
A powerful ray of thunder came bursting out from her hands, quickly coming in my direction. I closed my eyes shut, waiting for it all to end.

Then I felt a body covering me from the hit.  
I looked up to see Kid. He had taken some of the electric right before Kirsten created a barrier around us. He seemed to have passed out.  
"K-Kid?!" I shouted. Tears were in the corner of my eyes.  
"I'm sorry I put up a force field late! I really do hope that Kid's okay," Kirsten said in worry, looking back at us.  
_This is bad. This is really bad._  
I forced myself to get up and rest Kid's head on my lap. It was painful just trying to move a finger.  
"Please be okay," I muttered. My tears had begun to drip onto his soft pale cheek.  
Mama seemed to realize what she had done and stopped the blast. She glared at us and laughed.  
"I really don't understand what you see in that boy. I can somewhat see why he likes you but… Oh my! You sure do have a horrible taste, Chihiro!" she bellowed. I looked up at her and frowned.  
"Don't call me by that name!" I shouted. I ignored the rest of her words. I set my hand on Kid's hand to check his temperature. Mama's magic attacks could end up giving a person a fever.  
Kid was burning up.  
"She nearly fried you, huh…" I muttered, more tears coming out.  
I looked at Mama sternly. I tried my best to hold in the tears.  
"I can't believe you aren't dead yet," I said to her. She seemed shocked by the words coming from my mouth.  
"What makes you say that?" she replied in an unserious manner. I shook my head.  
"What happened to the Mama that once loved her daughters? The one who'd read them stories all day? The one that would comfort us whenever we cried? The one who'd cook as many meals as we wanted?" I threw questions at her. She grabbed her head as if it were about to explode. She fell onto her knees, having trouble to keep herself up.  
"I miss the one I'd always look up to. I miss that beautiful smile on her face that I always wished I had inherited," I added, my heart feeling more pain that it should.  
"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! The past is GONE! There's nothing left to it!" she screamed, devastated by every word I said.  
"You know what I miss the most?" I started, "The happy family we once were."  
She let out an ear splitting scream.  
"Nothing is going to go back to the way it was before! It's too late to change what had happened back then! Your little peaceful world… GONE!" she shouted at me. I carefully set Kid's head onto the carpet and walked up to Mama. Although it was quite painful, I managed to do it.  
"It might be too late now… But I'm sure it isn't too late to try and get it back," I said softly, looking down at her.  
She looked up at me and frowned.  
"I'm not going back for a mere child," she muttered. In a second, she teleported away.

I walked back to Kid and held him tight in my arms. Liz and Patti transformed into their human forms and looked at him, worriedly.  
This time, I really couldn't stop myself from crying. The tears kept flowing and flowing. Kirsten and Maka couldn't do anything but watch me in sorrow.  
Lord Death and a few others walked into the room. They all stared at the six of us in awe.  
"Wh-what happened?!" Maka (Albarn) asked, carefully scanning the broken down walls, dried blood splatters, and the debris on the floor.  
"No time for that Maka. We better go help Chibs out," Soul said, walking over to me. Maka followed behind him.  
"HEY! You idiot! Don't you remember you're still working as my servant!?" my stupid younger sister sulked, stomping her foot on the ground. Soul did nothing but glare at her and returned to my situation.  
"Whatever your mom did was completely uncool. Do you need any help? We can take Kid over to the nurse for ya," Soul offered kindly, sticking his hand out for me to grab.  
"In the meantime, you can stay over at our place. You look like you could use some rest," Maka added. I slowly raised my head and looked at them, not knowing what to say. I've never had anyone treat me so nicely.  
"Now, now Chibi. There's no need to worry about the damage done here. It'll be fixed in a few days. For now, I'll be thinking about your punishment," Lord Death said as he approached me. A smile appeared on my face. Not because of the punishment, but because of the damage that will be fix. That's all that mattered to me.  
"Thank you…" I muttered.


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

I woke up the very next day to the sound of Maka frying eggs. I got up from the couch and folded the soft, gray blanket that was lent to me for the night. The shirt Soul had lent to me and the shorts Maka let me borrow were really comfortable.  
"Goodmorning Maka," I said, rubbing my eyes as I walked over to the kitchen and sat down. Maka turned around and saw me. She smiled.  
"Mornin' Chibi! How are your sisters? Still asleep?" she asked. She carefully put a pair of eggs onto a plate and set it in front of me with a fork.  
"Yeah. They're usually asleep for a much more longer time than I am," I chucked. I took a huge bite out of the egg. I was surprisingly really hungry today.  
"Hey… Maka. How do you think Kid is doing?" I mumbled.  
"I'm sure he's doing fine. He'll be fully recovered in no time! After all, he does have the body of a reaper," she answered, flipping over another egg. I took another bite.  
"I feel as if it were all my fault," I said to her. She paused and turned her head to look at me, her eyes filled with sorrow.  
"Don't say that. I know how you feel, I've been in a place like your's before," she muttered. I was interested in hearing the story, but thought I would be invading her personal life.  
I quickly chomped down on the rest of the eggs and put the plate into the sink. I ran into the bathroom and got myself dressed. While I was there, I noticed a huge bruise on my leg.  
"How disgusting," I muttered.  
Right after I was finished, I walked back out.  
"I'll be going now, Maka. I'll see you later!" I announced, running out of the door. I really wanted to see Kid more than anyone else.

Once I reached the door of the infirmary, I hesitated to open it. What'll Kid say if he sees me!?  
I took a deep breath and grasped the doorknob. I slowly turned it and pushed the door open. I saw Kid laying down peacefully on the bed. I turned to Nygus - the school's nurse - and asked about Kid's health.  
"He'll be fine. He just has a few severe burns, but other than that, he's in perfect shape," she answered. I let out a sigh of relief and sat on a chair by his bed. I played around with his hair while I watched him sleep.  
"I'm sorry I caused you this pain," I muttered. "It should've been me that got hurt. Not you."  
I rested my head beside him as I held his hand. All the events that happened yesterday… I still can't believe those things happened. Now I have another goal in life.  
To cure Mama from her madness.  
I want the family I once knew back. I miss living with Maka and Kirsten. I miss Mama's cooking and her kindness. I miss seeing Papa being happy…

"Chibi…"  
I looked up and saw that Kid was awake. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.  
"How are you feeling?" I asked. I sat back up and let go of his hand, thinking it might've bothered him.  
"Don't let go of me," he muttered. I stared at him blankly, then smiled. I held his hand again.  
"You were great out there. And might I ask why your mother was calling you… uh… Chihiro?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Oh… That's my real name. I hate it with a burning passion," I pouted, looking away.  
"Why do you hate it?"  
I let out a sigh and took a deep breath.  
"I was named after my aunt. Papa had the idea to name me after his sister and Mama had thought it was a lovely name. You see, one day my aunt came by to babysit Maka and I, since Mama and Papa decided to have a little night out. While she was with us, she'd pull Maka and I by the ears when we disobeyed. She also let us starve that same night and locked us in a room. I overheard her talking to grandma, too. She talked about her hatred for witches and how she couldn't accept her sister-in-law being a witch," I explained to him. There was more to the story, but those parts are to be kept a secret.  
"I see… But I don't understand why you'd hold such a grudge on her. What happened to her anyway?"  
"Aunt Chihiro had gone missing."  
She didn't just go missing. I still wasn't able to control my powers very carefully so I ended up killing her without meaning to. I covered it all up my burning her body into ashes and throwing it into the ocean.  
"Ah, okay then. I really do think you should let that go. After all, she's gone now. And your name is amazing. It really does suit you," he said with a smile. I smiled back and mouthed the words "Thank you." I rested my head by him once again and he wrapped his arm around me. We laid there in complete silence.

I sat back up and looked at him. "Do you want me to bring you anything? I'll be going over to Gallows Mansion to pick up a few of my own things. I can bring you extra clothes if you want," I offered. It was the least I could do for him.  
"Yeah, a few extra clothes would be great. Cook something up for me while you're at it," he answered softly. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity.  
"Why? Are they not feeding you?" I asked worriedly.  
"That's not it. I just prefer your food over their's," he replied, smiling again. I chuckled and stood up.  
"I'll be seeing you later then," I muttered, closing the door on my way out. I sighed in grief and looked down at the ground.  
"It should've been me," I whispered to myself. I began my walk out the DWMA. I had bumped into Black Star and Tsubaki in the hallways.  
"Good morning Black Star," I said, forcing on a smile. Black Star glared at me as if he knew something was up.  
"You seem pretty down today. But no need to worry about that, being such a star… I can always cheer you up!" he blurted. I looked at him and laughed nervously.  
"It's nothing, really," I lied. I didn't want him worrying either.  
"Oh yeah, Lord Death's looking for you by the way. He told me to tell you to go over to the Death Room right after he assigned me to go and take care of a mission for him," he said, continuing his walk.  
"Oh, okay. Thanks for telling me," I muttered. This must have something to do with yesterday.

I entered the Death Room to see Lord Death and Spirit discussing something that seemed to be important. I stood there quietly until they noticed my presence.  
"Oh! Chibi! Sorry to keep you waiting. Why don't you come over here?" Death said, giving me his permission to step onto the platform. I quietly did as he asked.  
"So what did you call me over here for?" I asked in a monotone voice.  
"We're here to talk about your punishment for yesterday's destruction," Spirit answered.  
"I know it wasn't your fault, but it seems that your mother's main target is you and your sisters. I'd like you to leave the city as soon as possible. You cane come back later on, this is just to make sure there is no future damage. Do you understand?" he said, tilting his head.  
"And this is an order, not an option," Spirit added.  
Hearing this made me ache. I felt as if someone put a ton of weight onto my shoulders. I turned around and began my walk out.  
"Yes. I understand," I replied, trying to hide my depression.

I seriously can't believe this was happening to me. This has got to be the worst day ever. I need some time alone to think things through.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** I'm finally almost done with this fanfic! One more chapter and I'll be off to start the sequel(Which will most likely be a thousand times better than this). :3 Enjoy !

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**

Using my magic carpet, I flew back to Beatty. Not to stay back there, but to check on the few friends I did have.

I've been gone from school for such a long time, they probably think I died or something.

I flew over to Taura's house. She was my very first friend and has stuck with me through everything. The only one that didn't leave me when everyone else did.

As I approached her front door, I made sure I had to trace of any witch magic on me. When I knocked, my heart began to pound extremely fast. What if she had forgotten about me?!

The door slowly swung open. I bit my lip, scared of what Taura's reaction might be.

"Chi… Chihiro!?" she shouted. There she stood. Her short figure - a bit taller than me - standing at the doorway with her hair pulled back into a tight bun. She wore an over-sized t-shirt along with a black pair of leggings. She obviously woke up not too long ago.

"Taura…" I began. I couldn't hold in the tears that showed how happy I was to see her again. I missed her so much.

I ran up to her and hugged her. I cried on her shoulder. She hugged me as well and rubbed my back, trying to keep me calm.

"I'm so sorry I disappeared without telling you this time… I'm sorry if I made you worry again…" I sputtered. Nothing said home like a huge from your best friend.

"It's okay, Chibi. It's your father that you should be apologizing to. Every other day, he'd come over asking about his missing daughter. Eventually, he gave up. He's at home drinking every night," she whispered. I let go of her and wiped away a tear.

"R-Really?"

Taura nodded her head slightly. "Yes. You're the only thing he had left, remember? You need to come back! Where have you been!? And most importantly… WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR BANGS!?"

Oh Taura… Always concerned about other peoples' hair.

"Mind if I come in? I'll explain everything. As long as we talk over this with a glass of milk. I sure am thirsty!" I replied, walking into her house. After we sat down, I told her exactly what had been happening.

"So I see… I see that you got a boyfriend without telling me anything!" she exclaimed, throwing a couch pillow at me.

"Hey! Hey! I didn't bring my phone for a reason, y'know! They could track where it is," I said, setting the pillow aside with a chuckle.

"Well putting that to the side… How long have you been with him!? Will I meet him someday!? Do you plan on marrying him?! How far have you two gone!?" she asked, slowly approaching me. I pushed her back and laughed.

"You're crazy!" I yelled in her ear.

She calmed down from her laughter, gently elbowing me. "But seriously! I have GOT to meet your little boyfriend! I can't believe you hooked a grim reaper… That's insane."

"No, no. What's insane is your personality," I muttered, raising an eyebrow. She began to swing her arms at me carelessly.

"Hey you little dork! I heard that!"

I wish… I wish that I could bring Taura with me. She doesn't know that I have witch's blood in me… But… We could enroll into the DWMA together. She _is_ a weapon…

"Hey… I know that face… You're thinking of something brilliant, aren't you… Ms. Yamazaki?" she questioned, looking over my shoulder.

"Actually… I am. How do you feel about going to Death Weapon Meister Academy with your best friend?"

The question got her stumped. I seemed to have pushed her speechless button.

"You're not actually thinking of that, are you?! You know how long I've been wishing to attend that academy!" she answered. I could feel a whole lot of enthusiasm from her.

"Of course I'm actually thinking about it! I want to move over to Death City too," I replied with a smile. She stared at me blankly.

"My parents would never approve of that. Everything is about work for them… But I'll find a way. I pinky promise."

Taura held out her pinky, waiting. I held mine out as well and we wrapped each others' pinkies around the other's.

"Well… I should probably get going now. Tell Yesenia I said hi, and please tell my father I'm alright. I'll be back in Beatty in a bit," I said, standing up from the couch.

"It was nice to finally hear from you," she spoke. We gave each other one last hug before I stepped out.

I stood outside of her front door for a little while and sat down on the steps, sighing.

_How am I supposed to break the news to Kid? Wouldn't he get upset?_

I scratched my head stared the clouds. The sky was peaceful today. I hope it stays that way.

I got up and took out my magic carpet and started my fly back to Death City. I'll have to tell everything to my three sisters while I'm at it. Then I'll have to pack up my things and leave the city without a trace. Everyone will forget my existence in no time.

But… I can't just leave without telling anyone about it. It would hurt just leaving them without a reason. All of the good friends I made over there… I couldn't thank them enough for letting me have such an exciting time.

I stepped off of my carpet and walked into Maka's apartment complex. She'll be the first one I'll break the news to.

As I was walking in the hall to her room, I bumped into Epsie who just happened to be walking out with Blair again. She stopped me in my tracks and took a good luck at me.

"What's wrong with you today?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. I didn't think she'd care.

I pushed Epsie away and looked down at the ground, muttering the words, "We have to leave soon."

She exchanged faces with Blair and looked back at me.

"What do you mean by leaving?"

"Lord Death has asked me to leave the city. Along with me leaving, you, Maka, and Kirsten need to leave with me as well," I answered quietly.

"But… why?" She perked up her cat ears.

"Because of the damage created over at the DWMA. Libra decided to pay the city a little visit, if you hadn't heard yet."

I walked away. I didn't want to say anything else. Just thinking about it already made my heart drop.

Opening the door to Maka's apartment, I let out a huge sigh. She turned around to look at me from the couch.

"So how was the little visit?" she asked with a smile.

"It was great but while I was over there I had more bad news on my way. Lord Death has asked for my sisters and I to leave the city temporarily to prevent future damage, since Mama's main target is to kill us now," I explained, throwing myself on the empty seat beside her.

"You're leaving the city!?" she exclaimed.

"Sadly, I am."

Maka and I sat in silence for a while. Soul walked in and noticed the both of us.

"What's wrong with you two?" he asked as he grabbed a carton of milk from the fridge.

"I'm leaving soon," I muttered.

I got up from the seat. I didn't want to make them feel bad.

"But hey! While I'm still here, we can still have a bit more fun. We still have that carnival to go to once Kid recovers, right?" I said brightly. I even forced a half smile on to lighten things up for them. "So where'd my two idiotic sisters run off to? I need to go find them and tell them what's going on too."

"They went over to the DWMA thinking you'd still be there looking after Kid," Soul answered casually. I nodded my head and ran out the door.

Fake smiles really ease things up, don't they?

"Those two… They're so stupid!" I mumbled to myself as I ran up the stairs of the DWMA.

_Maka… Maka! Answer me! Where are you?!_

I attempted to use the telepathic connection I had with my sisters. Nowadays, we barely used telepathy anymore. I guess we've grown to just talk to each other face to face.

"Uh… Kirsten wanted to take a walk in the park…" Maka replied nervously. I quickly stopped running and sighed.

_Idiots! I ran all the way to the DWMA for nothing! Teleport over here, spare me some energy. _

"Okay! Jeez, calm down!"

I sat on one of the stairs catching my breath as I waited for the two. Staring at the sun, I began to think about what I'd do once I returned to Beatty.

"Maybe I could join a taekwondo class or something… Something that involves martial arts," I muttered to myself. I've been trying to sign up for a sport, but would always back down after going paranoid. I can be a klutz sometimes, you see…

Nearby, a cloud of dark red smoke appeared, revealing Maka and Kirsten. I stood back up and walked over to where they were.

"So… Why'd you call us over?" Kirsten asked, staring at the sky.

"Well… You see, Lord Death talked to me earlier. We need to go back home soon," I explained to them, staring at the ground.

"WHAT?! But I still haven't gotten to… Augh! There goes Soul being my servant!" Maka pouted. She stomped her foot and sat down, crossing her arms.

"G-go home…?"

"Yeah. That means you guys need to go back with Mama. Unless you're planning to just hide away in a different city," I replied, playing with my hair. Now I'm really starting to regret chopping my bangs off.

Kirsten sighed and frowned.

"Lemme guess… This is because of that whole mess during that celebration, isn't it?!"

I nodded my head. "Yes it is. He thinks Mama's main target is us but… Obviously, it isn't just us. We still have to listen to his order either way though."

"So I guess… We're going to be separated again…" she muttered. Her focus was on the ground. Her depression was obvious.

"I won't be able to see Soul for a long time!" Maka shouted, punching the cement. I smacked the back of her head.

"Are you stupid!? Why are you so concerned over a guy! It's like your sisters don't even matter to you anymore!" I scolded her. I turned around and stomped away. I didn't think twice about turning back there, I've heard enough from my stupid sister.

_Going back home, huh… _

For some reason, I was happy to know I'd be leaving soon.


End file.
